The Warriors of Universe!
by Lady Ania
Summary: History of DB!Fight with demons and different powerful enemies!Paid murderers and bothering banditi oneself heroes!This and is many different events introduced in this history!
1. Saga I: prolog

The Warriors of Universe!

Saga I: Dark Prince!

Prologue:

In far fragment of universe! On planet Yies before ages sure powerful demon Santer appeared. He threatened whole universe, yet after heavy battle it was successful to imprison him at help of powerful magic.

They passed ages! Something awoke spirit of demon, but his body was imprisoning continually. To free itself Santer has conquests magic artefact, to this of assignment it has to find sufficiently powerful mortals and to master them.


	2. Saga I: Chapter 1

The Warriors of Universe!

Saga I: Dark Prince!

Chapter 1:

Earth. Year passed from conquest Evil Buu. Vegeta for whole this time coached how demented. On beginning, to reach SSJ3, what yet it was successful him already after month. He did not change yet rigour of training - he spent whole days in gravity hall, at 1.000.000.000g.

Goku also he did not neglect exercises, as opposed to Gohan.

During first transformation in SSJ3, prince tail grew again. Stranger what turned out, that thanks to this level uses up energy at him less than at Goku. Vegeta noticed this, but he divided himself own exploration with nobody.

Some day alls met on given by Bulma acceptance. In sure moment to standing a bit on Vegeta approached Piccolo.

-Bye! - He threw prince short.

- I want you to ask about something. - Nameczanin said.

-Ask!

-It Interests me why tail after many years after this grew again you how you lost him?

-I do not know why exactly he grew again not long ago. This should happen earlier. But he appeared in moment, when I changed in after once one in SSJ3.

-You do not have, about what to speak?! - Bulma threw herself in into conversation. - And since we are at tail this how I spoke somehow me one does not please already, in this alls… - she added.

-You are not to sadden calmly about what, I am able to inspect own maintenance after transformation in Ozaru. After behind this transformation can incidents only if my eyes will absorb dose of radiation Bruitza larger lowland 17000000 xenów. - Vegeta said.

-Already me this you spoke! - Bulma purred.

-Me something strikes different, since you reached SSJ3. This for what you tail? - Yamcha asked.

-Phew! - Vegeta snorted.

Vegeta did not divide himself own exploration with nobody, alone he did not know to think what about this, when he noticed, that tail stabilizes all levels SSJ. It was particularly visible at SSJ3.

-SSJ3 pays out behind energy much - Goku noticed.

-I have idea. I made device, which measures pay out energy. It can we will compare how much energy you pay out on different level. - Bulma said looking on Saiyans.

-What not. – Goku said.

-On what this relies? - Vegeta intrigued himself.

-On this, that you will enter by to this capsules of dikes after transformation ten to be seconds she measured how much you use up energy to bear given stage. - Bulma said.

Vegeta entered to first capsule, and Goku to second. They changed first in SSJ, late SSJ2, and on end in SSJ3. After this they went out.

-Interesting! Strange! - Bulma exclaimed, looking onto results. The rest looked onto her anticipatingly. - Look! To see differences! - She added.

Nr of 1Nr 2

1300400

2400500

35001500

-Impossible this! - Piccolo purred. - Such difference in energy seconds necessary to survival SSJ3 in ten! - He added surprised.

- It has to be an explanation of this divergence! It can examine structure your DNA, I would uncover reason of such state! - Bulma exerted influence some.

-Best! Let's begin from now! - Willingly Vegeta said.

-How you want, let's go to laboratory! You also Goku!

They found themselves quickly in laboratory. Time came onto paid on delivery of samples of blood to investigations. Prince even he did not bend himself , when Bulma thrusted him needle into arm. Behind this Goku, when his railway came, he had to disappear already, but deafening blow got into back of head from Vegeta. Lady used research worker from opportunity and blood got. Saiyan came round before long late. Bulma investigated this samples already, which she marked.

-Why you hit me? - Goku asked.

-To to avoid your shoutings! Completely inadequate to situation!

-Best, how you want! I am hungry!.

-I also!

And they went out have some snacks something.

During that time , on planet Yies, awake spirit Santer mastered inhabitant of this planet, which was such inconsiderate, that he made something at crystal, in which imprison demon was. Yet demon knows, that capture of this fool does not suffice, to he managed to conquer guards of magic artefact, he had to overcome powerful peoples to this. To find somebody about larger power. In day, in which he came round , before eleven months, he felt wonderful energy. This she woke up his mind this way really. He did not manage to situate source of this power yet.

During that time on Earth. In CC, laboratory. Bulma investigated got samples of blood and them she compared them with itself.

-Interesting! Number of red blood corpuscles is 1.000.000 larger than at peoples! Though one can it was itself this to expect! - Bulma thought onto voice. - What this for substances? This perhaps an enzymes are, completely me unknown. Interesting what full moon functions! - She added.

She approached to computer structural analyzer. She investigated now two codes DNA. They were completely different than human.

She looked again onto results of measurements. Is that so Vegeta until he differed this way from Goku?

She thought about day, in which of her husband reached SSJ3.

"Bulma, which went out just onto shoppings, Trunks saw herself a bit bored.

-You do not coach with father?! - She asked a bit surprised.

-Not! Alone dad now 1.000 coaches at gravitation.000g! Dad recognized, that this level of gravitation is behind large for me! - Trunks said.

-1.000.000g?! - Frightened Bulma said.

-This way, mum!

During that time, in training's hall, Vegeta coached heavily. Though he was moved at such level of gravitation hardly in state, even in spite this, that he passed on SSJ2. 1.000.000g this perhaps as yet behind much. But tests of conviction about this would be futile, because and this way to he did not change sentence. In sure moment he slumped onto knees and it did not pretend to get itself up him again. Gravitation thrusted him yet more into floor. When it seemed, that it will not give her of advice, from mouths prince extracted himself scream of determination. His weather stood herself more intensive. Earth began to shiver. It was some minutes late already after all. Shake of Earth stopped. In training's hall Vegeta SSJ3 stood. In moment of transformation tail grew again him. Saiyan checked he ran speed of this stage in 1.000.000g from ten minutes, so he astonished himself, that after this how SSJ3 inactivation, he did not feel, that he lost energy much."


	3. Saga I: Chapter 2

The Warriors of Universe!

Saga I: Dark Prince!

Chapter 2:

Planet Yies, in 11 months spirit Santer, he accumulated energy, enough to take over inspections above alls inhabitants of planet. But it is not sufficient power to conquer artefact still. It looks for warrior still, about this way large power, to he became his right hand, Dark Prince. It looks for suitable somebody, somebody this way, who will become Dark Prince. Santer sent "Peoples" in space ships, to they found source mighty of power. It happened demon carefully as yet. Yet one from ships it flies in direction of Earth, to dikes to realize order of own you. Time of quiet ends slowly. Before long before warriors state challenge, great price in this game fate of whole universe will be.

During that time 9 summer Trunks is in school. It has exactly lessons in w-f, it is best in this, because it is very athletic. Trunks from years coached under eye of father. Trunks had to be careful very, not to transplant though at times they happened such events how jump on eight he was metres in up from places, jump from and like he applied himself he would manage to jump out higher with no effort . Trunks advises itself in school well, because intelligent is.

Vegeta coaches intensely. At last his element Saiyan fight this is. Attraction is put on 1.000.001.000g, but it will become enlarged surely already before long. Training Saiyan prince is heavy. Vegeta does not save itself and it coaches to fallen. Not one warrior would not hold out such training, little alone which to itself such forced, and he this made.

Planet Artlanteris. Place, in which watch artefact is, which this way conquests Santer wants.

-Antaris, why we have to beware this ruins! This only rubble! Nothing more! - Daris said one from Association Light of Truths, guards of temple Meris.

-Heap of rubble?! Not blaspheme! This ancient temple Meris! If unfit somebody will appear here, this can accesses to unimaginable tragedy! - Antaris said looking sight onto own brother.

- You Speak completely how Masters of Light of Truth! Calm down sister! - Daris purred.

-Jeju why, always I have worth from my horrible laid-back younger brother ? - Antaris groaned.

-Perhaps because, that you for change always you are very clipped! - Daris muttered.

Brother and sister on this finished this of sentences. But even Antaris does not trust they beware themselves of matter of what really.

Spirit Santer puts itself out of patience more and more. He wants to recover own body already. Planet Yies is only first halt of demon to conquer authorities above whole universe.

Morning in CC. 6:00 approaches. In own peace Trunks sleeps. It sleeps it has strange restlessly and simultaneously terrific dream. He woke up o6:00, whole poured cold sweat evenly. He got up quickly, it has time before exit to school yet much. About this hour usually whole CC is how extinct, it is this way silently.

Vegeta, which usually it gets up about hour 4:00 coaches in training's hall. It coaches very intensely. At gravitation: 1.000.001.500g. For Saiyan prince exists only one kind of training and very heavy he is. Prince has skills of fight in blood. It remembers, that so many walk rolled down, that not to count way. Always he was very serious. Never he did not understand how Goku can be duckies this way and not serious. Vegeta is exacting coach very. Alone decides who do I want to teach arts of fight. His schoolboy has crumpling great talent to fight, to crumpling but chance to become him. As yet only Trunks teaches to fight itself from Vegeta.


	4. Saga I: Chapter 3

The Warriors of Universe!

Saga I: Dark Prince!

Chapter 3:

Planet of Gods.

-Kaoshin! Bad vibrations appeared on planet Yies! - Kaoshin Kibito informed.

-This way, unfortunately quickly this vibrations grow. One should to inquire more about this vibrations! This can be very dangerous! - Kaoshin said seriously.

Gods noticed, that something is not this way , but not they cut down firm activities, not even not To forestall of own friends on Earth. They recognised, that they have themselves to inquire something more first.

Saturday is. Earth. Devilish Desert.

This waste is in alone once onto small sparing in realization Vegeta and Trunks.

-Try more! You move how fly in tar! - Vegeta said kicking SSJ Trunks. Boy until he flew away some metres to back. He got up quickly. SSJ Trunks released Vegeta ki-blast into side, which he reflected prince with no effort. Alone Vegeta attacked ki-blast, which SSJ Trunks avoided hardly. Nine-year-old Super-Saiyan not very it advises itself well with own father.

-What do you loaf about! You are not able better! - Vegeta to son said mocking tone.

Small halfsaiyan irritated himself. Trunks shouted. Trunks pretended to reach itself SSJ2. Small SSJ2 attacked. Vegeta just this wanted to reach provoking Trunks to anger. Saiyan blocked blow SSJ2 Trunks. Trunks yet it attacks still. Vegeta now it is in defence. Yet after quick dodges contra attack. In he hit boy into face this way, that it fuddled him for moment. Vegeta this he used and Trunks got orderly series of blow fists into face. He hit at last this way strongly, that halfsaiyanin threw away some metres to back onto nearby rock, in which he made indent.

-Keep garde! - Vegeta instructed.

Trunks got up. Lift into air. Renzoku of Energy Dan used. Yet Vegeta ran away with no effort before bullets. Prince Big Bang fire a shot in direction on Trunks. It was successful boy to avoid him hardly. Vegeta yet in this moment he kicked boy into underbelly knee. Small SSJ2 bent himself from pain. Trunks yet he knew, that it has to make something quickly it will be otherwise yet wrong. Small SSJ2 counter - attack. Yet Vegeta blocked forearm blow fist by Trunks. Child attacks further, but Vegeta avoids his attacks. In sure moment counter-attack leads out, which yet Trunks with trouble it blocks. Yet two pane counter-attack on the other hand attains aim and boy lands on rock breaking her. Trunks lost hairs they returned consciousness his to normal color. Vegeta rose to boy and Senzu gave him. Trunks recovered powers quickly.

-Best, on today it suffices! We return to house! - Vegeta said and he flew away, and on him Trunks.

Vegeta flew thoughtful. What remembered he made, when Trunks was in age. Trunks has he had best childhood than him much, though truth saying perhaps never he did not have childhood, really though he understood this really, when he saw how this is with Liquor. Vegeta in age of nine years already from four years Freezer served in warlike in army individual. Most of mission relied on rise in the world of intelligent races on given planet. How much planets he visited 24 years of own service with such mission in, never he did not count, but much, very much. In education Trunks was differently, often he had different sentence lowland Bulma a bit. Often he was raw, though some horseplays of boy, which Bulma brought to anger Vegeta made laugh or he looked on this with larger distance.

-Dad… - from Vegeta voice Trunks tore out.

-About what it goes! - Vegeta said.

-Dad, did go once to school you? - Trunks gave agonizing it from former question.

-Not, Trunks. - Vegeta answered flying further.

-Why? - Surprised Trunks asked lightly.

Vegeta hearing question Trunks stopped himself and he turned round to boy. Trunks also he stopped himself.

- I came flying Trunks, I before laity onto earths, I was already adult then! I am Saiyan! I come Vegeta from planet! I am prince Saiyan! - Vegeta said. - Never I did not go to such institution! Knowledges, which I have I conquered during many travel about universe! And to read, to write and to count one can to learn somewhere else! - Vegeta added after moment of silence.

-Ah! Dad, you traveled much when you were in my age? Were this places

interesting they ? - Next question Trunks gave seeing, that Vegeta give answers today exceptionally much, what I do not want to waste.

-This way, Trunks, I was on many planets! They were different, though I did not have sale of many time onto sightseeing! Let's fly! - Vegeta answered.

They left into further way.

During that time Bulma was on shoppings. In large shop with fashionable pieces of clothing. She looked dresses just. Worker of shop approached to her.

- I can help in something of lady? - He asked her politely.

- This way, I look for dress in style Amandiry! - Bulma said, looking on thousands fabrics.

-Already lady will show them! - He said shop assistant and Bulma conducted to place where projected by Amandire dresses hanged. After choosing of fabrics. She bought different pieces of clothing yet much.

Bulma after shoppings returned to CC. On Earth it is very calmly from day, in which Evil Buu conquered. Yet in direction of Earth ship of space full demented servants of demon Santer flies. Danger approaches. Ship will go ashore on Earth somewhere in week. During that time no inhabitant of planet even it does not forebode danger.


	5. Saga I: Chapter 4

The Warriors of Universe!

Saga I: Dark Prince!

Chapter 4:

Monday in the morning. At home Goku.

-Goku! Gohan! Goten! Breakfast on table! - Chichi called out and at once whole three appeared in kitchen. After breakfast Gohan flew to school. Goku from Goten wanted to practice a bit, but when they had to go out already, Chichi them she obstructed way.

-Where this? Today I choose myself to city onto shoppings, and you accompany me in this, bright! - Chichi announced bestowing Goku and Goten firm glance. They did not try Goku and Goten even to protesting. Shoppings this were penal servitude for Goku and Goten. After some hours yet they returned to house.

During that time on planet Yies. Demon Santer puts itself out of patience. When will recover own body. Until it will not recover him it will not be he could realize own plan. Him necessity of waiting irritates. I want to be free already, but not it is.

Full ship of slaves Santer flies in direction of Earth it will be five days he flew this way yet. They dispose much more compiled technology than Earthly. Throwers plasmas, laser pistols, protective clothes and different equipment. They have also paralizators, gas with different gases grenades. Opening device gate "Axis". Gate "Axis" is this stream of energy transferring aim into definite place. This device is special kind of weapon. They have to find powerful peoples and at help of this device of them to imprison.

Five days late. Ship of servants Santer went ashore West Capital on Earth near. They attacked city. CC began attacks. Them modern weapons nothing they were not get up made Vegeta and Trunks. They perished quickly. In sure moment one managed in to hit Vegeta ray "Axis". Vegeta surrounded strange stream of energy. Saiyan could not touch himself. Trunks killed the rest of soldiers, but stream of energy surrounded Vegeta and worse what disappeared together with him still. Trunks ran up to this of stream of energy and he touched him, hardly this he made and stream disappeared together with father and son. Bulma, which looked whole event from concealment. Seeing, that they disappeared Vegeta and Trunks. She flooded herself tears. She ran up to device, which enemies used to producing of this stream of energy. She raised them and you shook to laboratory where she began to investigate them. She uncovered, that this device after hit transfers somewhere all what will find itself in field of his activity. She did not uncover yet where. It is desperate. Bulma was sure, that it has to make something she did not know only what. It has to be a to find way to them. May you only they lived.

Stream transferred Vegeta, Santer to closed room in fortress, where demon began to try to master his mind intensely. Vegeta could own strong will only to weaken power of demon, because demon knew to master mind than Babidi better. Trunks meanwhile in result of disturbances Artlanteris appeared on planet. Both during transfer lost consciousness. What made easy assignment Santer in chance Vegeta a bit , but also he noticed this way , that even partial capture of mind Saiyan will be very difficult.

Vegeta has something in kind of dream, such visions, this what occurred itself in past.

"It does not feel body. It hears words, which it like they called.

-Prince! - This word, which hears. With trouble he opened eyes and he saw, that it lies on hospital bed. Perhaps he transplanted with training, already not one once. To bed, on which it lies sage approaches old mentor Saiyan.

-Prince! You transplanted again with training! When you will learn, that it does not put itself down during training of training's hall?! You have half year at last already! - Sage said.

- I do not know! - Little boy answered weak voice.

-This already four once in this week, and we have really Thursday! You can yourself but to try not to make this every day ! Next be careful together more! - Sage noticed.

-This way, I will try! - Boy whispered.

-Now have a rest, prince! - Sage said and he went out from hall on which boy lay. Boy lies half-conscious."

Vegeta opened eyes. He was in unknown him room to this head burst him directly. This dream, which dust, he remembered this way this, as sage, which was his teacher and he taught him of history and connected with this things what should know successor of throne Saiyan. Prince Saiyan got up, yet pain in his mind in top this way, that he fell onto floor losing consciousness. Santer slowly his mind masters. Following dream.

"Hall throne in lock on planet Vegeta. On throne king sits, and close by three-month prince stands. Prince is like miniature of king, similar to own father is this way. Before king a Saiyan kneels.

-How this you did not conquer Tares yet?! - King said.

-In three days operations for sure we will finish, Your Height! - Kneeling Saiyan said.

-Go to devil! - He said king and blasted Saiyanin ki-blast. Young prince standing at side of father saw whole situation perfectly.

Some minutes late young prince, which spends now alone in one from apartments of lock. He fell onto idea to alone to taste to let go ki-blast. He drew out hand before itself, so as he made this some minutes earlier his father. In palm he formed small blue ball of energy and he let go her. Ki-blast in he hit into wall boomed her. Noise brought to apartment of guards, which were in region. They ran watch tower to this apartment, to check what stood itself. Quickly after entry they understood, that surely prince he tasted uses of own power.

-Prince?! - They reacted such surprise soon after entry to apartment. He turned prince and he went out crossed on breast from apartment. Prince Vegeta let go first ki-blast in age of three months. What even was for Saiyan it in early age very."

Saiyan lies unconscious still.

During that time on planet Artlanteris Trunks came round. halfsaiyan did not have notion where it been, not even how he got himself here. He decided, that it will look itself a bit after region. Trunks went sprightly step before itself, yet he looked about round attentively.


	6. Saga I: Chapter 5

The Warriors of Universe!

Saga I: Dark Prince!

Chapter 5:

Trunks goes after waste, on which he came round , already from hour and he met nobody as yet , not even he did not notice nothing what would help him in affirming where it is. He did not find also own father. It does not know where he is, not even where Vegeta is. Nine-year-old boy goes quick step, though this torrid heat, which reigns it is hardly to unbearable. Yet Trunks adds powers thought about this what to his father said, if he gave up from insignificant reason from effort this way. Trunks noticed ruin suddenly perhaps as lock. He went dikes. Boy through ruined gate. He found himself on spacious full yard of rubble. On mean of yard main building been in not best state. Brightly hairs boy entered carefully to mean. It wants because to check what this behind building. To see one from former it is deserted. Small halfsaiyan looks about attentively after hall and it sees old, steel doors, which they are closed. Trunks opens them though they are enough heavy. Before he went he included torch further, which he took out from pocket, she was dikes in form of capsule. It goes further light itself way torch. Corridor is long and dark. He saw stairs suddenly, he decided to go down first onto hole. He went down hardly to basements, and it attacked him of some humanoid creations, which they stank how spreading oneself carrion, this zombie were. Trunks rebounded. He released one weak ki-blast and it was after matter.

-Hm… this place reminds me I played a RPG from computer games, in which! - boy affirmed and he went further. It goes very carefully. It knows, from they can be traps here and of course a not very friendly creatures. Yet curiosity is strong from care at boy. Trunks inherited because after father Saiyan gene, in this wish of best's fight. Trunks did not inherit ancestors of no characteristic feature of appearance after Saiyan. After passage through doors it attacked him of 15 skeletons. Boy advised himself with them quickly. It looks onto this room. And splendid altar sees on mean, which survived in unchanged state by many ages. Boy approached to this of altar and he looked him. He was now in castle's little chapel. On altar they were sculptured different runs. Trunks is not able to read them. After some minutes it decides onto further way. It goes out by black from strange material of doors from room. As soon as by he did not pass he was saccharified, whole apartment was costly gems. Never he did not see so many gems on yet once. Apartment was spacious. Trunks surprise, that nobody plundered this of costly treasure, though this lock from former it is lonesome. Sight Trunks attracted standing on pedestal of gold chest. Boy approached to her and he opened her. Hardly this made golden smoke escaped from box. After some minutes golden smoke disappeared, and on his place woman appeared about golden eyes and hairs, she was exceedingly beautiful. Dressed she was in white long dresses, she had also white wing. Trunks stood surprised, oneself something such.

-What do you make here, boy? - Strange woman asked melodious voice. Trunks was said astounded sale to anything still.


	7. Saga I: Chapter 6

The Warriors of Universe!

Saga I: Dark Prince!

Chapter 6:

Demon Santer slowly mind of his aim penetrates. But it goes slowly than he expected. Saiyan is unconscious still. It has vision.

"Spacious apartment. At window king stands. From back a Saiyan stood.

-You Are sure, that this explosion caused my son?! - king said even not looking onto guard.

-This way , Your Height! - Saiyan answered.

-In such bring him to me! - king ordered.

-It is this way , Your Height! - Saiyan said and he went out to execute order of king.

Some minutes late to apartment three mouth prince entered, which before about hour he let go own first ki-blast.

-Father! - he said prince stopping oneself near at hand at doors of apartment. King stood at window, looking by not.

-Standing near me! - king ordered.

Prince he executed recommendation of father without hesitation.

-Son, you have to do work some a bit above inspection of own power! - king said.

He began -Father… - to speak boy, but king broke him in his side head and looking son straight in eyes, king he smiling.

- To Learn how to inspect own abilities! - king said softly.

- This way , father! - prince said childish voice.

-Remember who are you about this! - king to prince said rough tone.

- I Remember, father! - prince said.

- Do not forget about this never! - king said looking attentively onto small boy, which stood him close by.

- I will not forget, father! - boy said childish voice.

-This well! Son, you have talent to arts of fight! You have chance to become largest warrior all time, but to this to reach you have to work above itself ! Intensely! You will be he coached! - king said.

- This way , father! - boy said, own childish voice. He spoke yet clearly and it flows. Saiyans spoke in tongue. Always when he spoke from Saiyan Saiyans spoke in tongue, he knew yet also some different tongues."

Saiyan came round for moments, but power of demon attacked his mind still, he fainted again. Next vision.

"One year's boy lies on metal bed, he sleeps. Apartment Saiyans are prepared only in indispensable thing. Room of pronce is not exception. Enough large, but modest prepared. At peace bath is. In peace it is metal bed, night cabinet, wardrobe, little bookcase , shelf, desk and some chairs. On floor carpet lies, and in windows curtains hang.

Night is. Boy sleeps calmly.

During that time corridors of lock patrol watch tower . It rumble something fell in castles' gardens suddenly. Noise awoke small prince, which got up quickly. He did not lose time onto foundation of own armour only he ran out dressed into black trousers, black blouse, white shoes and white gloves. He ran out from not looked through practices lock. He wanted to check what stood itself . This noise caused strange ship space full of horrible beast, which runned oneself after whole castles' gardens. Prince attacked this creatures a bit . Boy killed them from twenty, when suddenly one overturned him jumping onto him. Beast bited throat wanted him, but boy raised hand.

-Hantare! - prince said and from fingers of his palm they sailed out streams of energy, which they surrounded muffle of creature. Yet beast attacked him at help of claws. He mangled him breast, in good order him wounding. Prince weakens with every moment from reason of outflow of blood. Streams of energy, which they save him they weaken with every moment before bite through creature. Boy been in great troubles, it fights yet to end it does not pretend to be. Boy tasted to throw away last great effort from itself of creature, it was successful him monster flew some metres to back. Prince he lost consciousness. Beast got up and Saiyanin ran up to small. It has him of destructions already, when guard appears, which liquidates creature. Though they astonished themselves watch tower very seeing prince, this reacted properly and we shook him to hospital's part of lock, where medicals occupied themselves him. Prince lies unconscious on hospital bed, it lies in single hall. It is connected to monitoring apparatus practical functions. State of boy is very heavy. Unfortunately wound became dirtied and serious infection additionally. Prince has high fever. They appeared also convulsion. Medicals few can now to make, it will be some closest hours decisive will boy live. Some hours late boy came round on some moment, yet not dust of powers even to raise hand and sight absent dust, he fell asleep deep dream quickly. His state improved himself considerably. It will get well already before long quite. Boy has strong organism very."

Prince still Santor fights in own mind with demon. Yet it does not win this is fights, demon because very difficult enemy. And mind weaken Saiyan travel through gate "Axis" can become partly demented.


	8. Saga I: Chapter 7

The Warriors of Universe!

Saga I: Dark Prince!

Chapter 7:

Trunks looks intently still into strange woman, which smile softly.

- I Have Melan, and you onto name? - Woman said.

-Trunks. - Boy answered.

- You took yourself How here, boy? - Melan asked.

-Alone to end I do not know. - Trunks answered.

-You should not enter this damned self-possessed through bad powers place here.

-How this?! Who of lady is it?

-I come Haser from race. I became imprison through bad powers here and closed in this box, which you opened. Me bad demon closed, which wanted conquer of universe, I together with many peoples, among, which it was peoples of my race, much but they were also people of different races, we fought Santor with demon, we was not annihilated in state of him so we decided him to imprison thanks to magic, I do not know whether it was successful, because I became caught into this trap, earlier but taking under attention, that demon does not destroy universe perhaps it was successful.

-This demon was powerful?

-This way, very, to this he had many magic ability! He was able to overcome most of peoples!

-Or if he did not become wear out it can be very dangerous still!

-This way, boy! And you are who?

-How I spoke I have Trunks and I am hm… halfhuman after mother and halfsaiyan after father already onto name. I have nine years.

-Halfsaiyanem?! I would not guess, because from appearance you do not remind Saiyan at all. Now I understand how you could reach in spite of here that you did not inherit after father no Saiyans guild of appearance, you have surely enough strong resistance and skills of fight after own Saiyans ancestors! If I understood your father is 100 Saiyan well!

-This way.

-You will help me to remove bad charm from this of place?

-This way, I will help! What do I have to make?

-One should to destroy black crystal, which been cellars in deeper.

-Surely this crystal is watch.

-This way, in order to destroy him it will be one should many to wear down, but if this we will not make bad power never this places will not lower!

They went, Melan went some steps behind Trunks. They went out second doors from apartment not this by, which boy entered.


	9. Saga I: Chapter 8

The Warriors of Universe!

Saga I: Dark Prince!

Chapter 8:

began to irritate already this, that obsession of mind Saiyan prince goes this way with difficulty. Saiyan still unconscious following vision is.

"Planet Raskar. Base training V-5.

-This this new recruit is! I have to make soldier from this of child?! - Commander of training's base said looking onto five-year-old boy, which stands with serious look. –Of course I will execute assignment! Boy how old are you? - He added.

-Five years. - Small Saiyan answered.

-Name? - Officer asked.

-Vegeta. - Boy answered.

-Conduct child to K-H. - Officer said to own subordinate standing from side.

Soldier conducted small Vegeta to K-H where boy uniform of cadet of training's base V-5 was given. Uniform looked this way : long black trousers, black shoes officer , black blouse with short, on left sleeve sewn symbol V-5 . Boy dressed this clothes. Boy is slim and little. He became sweat conducted onto standard medical investigations of recruits. When he entered to study.

-New?! How do you have onto name? - Doctor asked.

-Vegeta. - Boy answered.

- How much you have years? Date of birth? - Doctor asked.

-Five years. 30.06.372r. - Boy answered.

Doctor of him looked. He wrote short note:

17.08.377r in own notebook.

Five-year-old boy born 30.06.372r. Race Saiyan. Little, slim and muscled boy. Lack of any physical infirmity. Quite healthy boy. Onto name Vegeta has. became

Sweat conducted to small room, this room has to be quarter of boy during stay in this base. In room it been metal bed and small cabinet on possible thing of tenant. Wheel of peace small bath. Prince sale did not have she became things, most of his thing wear out from together with much his planet. Only one thing will stayed him beside clothes, in which planet lowered. Amulet, which got from father for fifth birthdays. His new master did not take him this, though he did not have possibility it has packing of nothing, this amulet because, that he had him on neck. Just and in peace he been small table and chair. Evening is already. Test, which will decide about this to which of group it will become allotted it will perform itself tomorrow in the morning . Boy took off shoes and he put himself to bed. He fell asleep , not dust of pleasant dream. He woke up in the morning . He got up , shower took, he dressed himself , he put shoes. He sat down on chair. After some minutes of doors they opened. Boy got meal. Eating was not best, but quite tolerable. After meal boy became conducted onto test. Theoretical test relied on this, that boy filled test. Test practical this track of hindrances in dependence how passage of this track will go him this will hit to suitable training's group. Boy trusted great of both part of test. He became so in both matters allotted to most advance of group. How will it go it will be he could trust final examination well already in month."


	10. Saga I: Chapter 9

The Warriors of Universe!

Saga I: Dark Prince!

Chapter 9:

Earth. Chichi wanted to visit Bulma. She induced so Goku and Goten to they accompanied her. How did they reach they noticed traces of battle before CC. Quickly Bulma found, which told them, what occured itself. She showed them device, which made so many problem. They try to situate them place of stay without result. Goku not even Goten are not intuitions of energy not even Vegeta not even Trunks.

During that time Trunks and Melan. They went in this of damned lock, fighting with enemies. They look for black crystal. Yet this such straight is not quite.

During that time Vegeta has following dream.

"Day of fifths' birthdays prince! On planet Vegeta in lock birthday acceptance is held . In sure moment to boy king approaches and it takes him onto side. When they reached to study of king. King gave prince amulet and he told connected with him legend.

-You will Keep him you will not repeat in secret and nobody this, what I said you! Jury Saiyans of warrior onto honor ! - King said.

- I Swear Saiyans of warrior, onto honor that I will keep secrets nobody this I turn traitor , I swear onto my honor ! - prince folded oath.

-Well, son! Let's return onto halls! - He said satisfied from this king, that prince he folded oath.

-This way, father!

They returned onto halls."

Demon is more and more closer successes of own aim.

During that time on planet Artlanteris.

Trunks together from Melan they found this black crystal and they destroyed him, thanks to what they broke bad sorcery.

On planet Yies demon Santer already enough mind prince mastered. Listening recommendations of demon Saiyan takes crystal, in which imprison body of demon was. Santer transferred warrior on planet Artlanteris before ruins of temple Meris then, in which hide magic artefact was. Worth fulfilled Antaris and Daris. When Saiyan noticed go, they prepared themselves to possible attack.

-One may not to enter here! - Antaris shouted, but Saiyan warrior only Big Bang released in them. Antaris and Daris they did not live this attack. Saiyan entered Meris to temple. They approached Melan and Trunks to this temple during that time . When they reached demon became quite freed just. Vegeta stood from side. Trunks, when he heard from Melan, that this Santer is, he changed himself in SSJ2 and he attacked him. Santer raised hand and one ray of energy Trunksa killed. Vegeta, when he looked how dead body Trunks falls onto earths, he felt how remain of his mind not self-possessed through demon, it explodes different feelings, which they embrace whole his mind. It sees pictures before eyes when he was with son and simultaneously dead body lying on floor Trunks. Vegeta embraced real fury. He began to change unconsciously. He changed himself in new form completely. His hairs they had colour of liquid gold and they were arrange how on level SSJ. Weather was golds with electric discharges. Tail changed colour from brown onto colour of liquid gold. They were eyes whole red how at Ozaru. Power prince grew up considerably and to this Santer freed himself from under power of demon.


	11. Saga I: Chapter 10

The Warriors of Universe!

Saga I: Dark Prince!

Chapter 10:

Saiyan stood Santer opposite. SSJ4 Vegeta released Big Bang into demon. Demon avoided attack.

-Vamp fire! - He said Santer and into side Vegety dashed away stream of fire. Saiyan warrior avoided him. Prince quick counter-attack led out , but demon managed to block they blow, moment until they rebounded at last from itself . This really beginning of fight.

-Until you rage this way for this of brat! - Demon Santer to Saiyan asked.

-I will Destroy you finally! - Vegeta shrieked out .

- You are wrong ! Arutel Kan! - Demon said and from hands real tornado escaped him, yet prince Saiyan was speeded and he lost this tornado.

-Hantare! - Vegeta said blasted from fingers into side of demon streams of energy, which they winded one hand Santer, Saiyan he fire a shot them from left hand. They blow. In sure moment.

-Big Bang! - Vegeta said and own attack released into demon.

-Amakada! - Santer said and from hand stream of energy fire a shot. This attack of demon very Big Bang Vegeta reminds. They crashed streams. After some time explosion followed, which threw away enemies about some metres from itself . Both quickly go got up to further fight. Fight, which it can decide only death one from fighting, because no will not retire earlier. Prince he attacked demon. Obstinate exchange of blow lasts. Whole fight from concealment Melan looks, it knows that with demon Santer does not have smallest chance. Melan knows, that it can not help Saiyan. This is his fight and only prince Vegeta can conquer demon Santer. Fight looks on even. Blow, dodges, blocks: all the way enemies fight. Santer beside physical power knows to bewitch. Vegeta meanwhile it use only physical power and it does not know itself on magic, but Saiyans nimbleness and Saiyans sense of fight possesses.


	12. Saga I: Chapter 11

The Warriors of Universe!

Saga I: Dark Prince!

Chapter 11:

Earth. CC. Goku and Goten they scented energies fighting Santer and Vegeta. Goku wanted himself dikes ki - to teleport, but a invisible barrier hindered him.

-Goku, what you tried to make? - Bulma asked.

-I Scented two powerful fighting energies far from here , one from them belonged to Vegeta! I wanted myself dikes ki - to teleport, but something did not go out me, perhaps in I hit onto a

blockade. - Goku answered.

- Does this been far from here on Earth. And what about Trunks whether him also you scent? - Bulma asked.

-This is outside our solar arrangement! Energy Trunks does not feel, but from this distance one can intuitions really only huge energies! - Goku answered.

Nobody from them knows what of dikes happens really.

Planet Artlanteris, ruins of temple Meris. Fight of demon lasts from Saiyan. Fight is even. Saiyan yet with every moment of fight it advises itself better, Saiyan is in own element in fight. I feel Saiyan in fight how fish in water. Saiyan foresees movements of enemy instinctively, they did not wash in 99 of chances. Fight is obstinate.

-Vamp fire! - Santer said incantation and into side Vegeta dashed away stream of fire. He jump aside prince in last moment, hardly avoiding attack of demon. He jumped over for demon.

-Fire Attack! - Vegeta shouted and he hit demon into face strongly, ki hit fist surrounded strengthen energy. Demon flew away some metres to back, yet he managed to bring to a stop and he did not hit into wall, only he came down onto legs before wall. Demon how only he touched bases alone he attacked.

-Vamp blade! - Santer said and into side Saiyan dashed away many stars (such star ninja). Saiyan avoids this stars, but them number grows all the time .

- It will Show you what means massed attack! Renzoku Rain! - Vegeta said and from fingers of hands he let go streams of energy quickly, which in flight they broke up on smaller, this streams are exceedingly quick. Renzoku Rain this improved version Renzoku of Energy Dan. From every finger of hand it goes out one "large" ray, which breaks up on 20 "small" of rays. This streams this stars destroyed and they flew into side of demon, but demon protected himself barrier. They stopped bullets to fly after some time , demon took off barrier. Vegeta disappeared. Demon looks about look prince. Saiyan uses situation and it apperat from concealment, attacking Santer of hitting fist strengthened Fire Attack for end dozen of demon knee also strengthened. Demon fell onto wall and her he destroyed. Santer got up finished to further fight quickly. Yet he got up behind in a bit slowly his side already powerful Final Flash sped! Demon have time to run away from field of offending already. Tuz before explosion demon Santer throws sorcery Vamp Poison, which in prince Vegeta hits. Explosion destroyed demon, but Saiyan fall onto floor and it does not move at all . He came back to normal form.


	13. Saga I: Chapter 12

The Warriors of Universe!

Saga I: Dark Prince!

Chapter 12:

On Earth in CC. Goku, when he stopped to scent energies Vegety simultaneously and this second (Santera), he had bad forebodings.

-Goku, you look on uneasy! - Bulma said.

-Energy Vegety and this second after simultaneously znikły prostu! - Goku said.

During that time on the spot fight to Saiyanina Melan approaches. It kneels at him and it checks whether it lives, she scented weak pulse to this warrior breathes, it is only unconscious. Vamp Poison is this najsilniejsza poison in wszechświecie. Melan knows, that only miracle can cause, that warrior will live. Onto Vamp Poison it does not have medicine.

During that time in mind księcia Saiyan lasts fight Saiyana with power of poison. Saiyan does not pretend to be . Only they can power of will and extraordinary regeneratory abilities save him. Melan from race Haser knows, that already onto her time, that it can not help them already. Melan leaves, for ever , such her fate. Melan has to leave already to own world, already never it will not be she could return to this of world.

Some minutes late. Melan left already. On battle-field to widać only dead body Trunksa and lying unconscious Vegete. After further some minutes. Vegeta recovers consciousness, it gets up , but it is weaken still. He won, but not it knows where it is and how it has to return onto earths.

On Earth CC. Old Goku oneself intuitions ki Vegety albo Trunksa, but not it is successful him this. Suddenly Kaoshin from Kibito teleportują themselves near Goku.

-Kaoshin! Kibito! What do you make here? We have problem they disappeared Vegeta and Trunks! - Goku said.

- We know this way where it is, and at least Vegeta was before moment.

Problem was with barrier. - Kaoshin said.

- We Have this to check! - Goku said.

-Before moment barrier disappeared! We Teleportujemy ourselves dikes! - Kaoshin said.

They had to disappear already into three, when Bulma of them held back and Goku bag full Senzu gave and she looked how they disappear.

Planet Artlanteris. Place of fight. When three bohaterowie teleportowali themselves here, they saw rubble. Vegete saw standing heavily wounded, which to them approached.

-Vegeta! - He said Goku and Senzu gave him.

Vegeta ate them. And he said them in brief what occured itself . They returned onto earths, they assembled smocze spheres and Trunksa enlivened.


	14. Saga II: prolog

The Warriors of Universe!

Saga II: Narset!

Prologue:

Narset this magic weapon, from which it can use only not been people of fear. This weapon came into being during Demon War. Demon War rolled against demon Arter, which became wounds and he fell into numbness on many billions' years, Sword became a time hide after war in track of fight heavily.


	15. Saga II: Chapter 1

The Warriors of Universe!

Saga II: Narset!

Chapter 1:

From conquest Santer passed week. Vegeta, Goku, Gohan, Goten, Trunks, Buu and Piccolo they coached 24 hours in ROTS. Goten during this training SSJ2 reached. Day after this of training Vegeta flew himself onto short excursion into mountains this, in which once laboratory of doctor Gero. He had strange foreboding, that it should itself dikes today to find. Dressed is into new model of produced by Bulma armour, whole black with shoulder-straps. Shoes and gloves also they are black. It flies above this mountains until he felt unknown five him of energy to this enough strong suddenly, directing oneself in his side and this quickly. Saiyan suspects, that in moment fight will start here, because it doubts in order to stranger had peaceful intentions. Moment it surrounded him of five individuals late.

-Who are you and what you want? - Vegeta asked.

-Not your business! - Highest from enemies said, which is them commander. They are between galactic killers. Commander has two swords Hans his weapon this onto name. Armed Maks is into stick. Armed Helmunt is into whip. Armed Haris is into two axes. Armed Hasan is into two daggers. They became rent, to destructions Vegete. They are enough strong. Saiyana attacked, which escaped first blow hardly. He understood prince, that to win what has uses SSJ2 least. Quickly not losing he changed time. Vegeta because he got to know , that the most strong from enemies smaller level has about half power than prince on SSJ2, and remaining few less straight are. Killers use from own weapon, every from them mastered fight it protects own kind to perfection. Vegeta does not have no weapon. Saiyan avoids blow deftly. In sure moment Maks in Saiyan prince hits stick, this way that this flew onto nearby rock and he broke her. To Saiyan quickly Hans rose and it has him of destructions already thrusting into his body own swords, when Saiyan caught them of blade into palms. Blades wound his became palms, gloves crossed. After some moments of struggle oneself Vegeta breaks it throws away swords and broken blades onto side. Before Hans recovered from surprise, cop got from half cycle and he flew some metres to back, yet he brought to a stop quickly and he stopped himself in the air . Killers understood, that fulfilment of contract will not be this way easy how they thought, because warrior, which they had destructions, he was best lowland said them strange individual, which of them rent. Hans knew, that in this easy duckie assignment onto appearance a hook hides. Whole five of killers attacks prince. Hans lost own swords and it has now to fight without weapon. Killers attack Vegete. Hero in sure moment Renzoku Rain released into enemies. What of them did he disperse on so many , that he could himself occupy them after railway. First Maksa killed. Late in Big Bangiem Helmuta hit, what enemy did not live. Sweat railway came on Harisa and Gamboled. Them Hell Balls finished off at use. Hell Ball this it is technician, in which from hand it lets itself go "Small" ball of energy ki, this ball auto flight is and how in it will hit into aim this powerful explosion follows. He became so only Hans. They fight now one on one. Vegeta used Fire Attack, against killer and after moment, when it fuddled enemy after blow, in Final Flash hit him powerful and he destroys his body. For walls he looked for a hands onto subject this, which of him attacked. He found only strange block, which came from Corusant. Vegeta returned to CC. Bulma found in laboratory and he told her, what oneself today it occured.

-You Know who were they? - Bulma asked.

-Not, but I found hand where I can myself this to inquire! Fly Corusant onto planet, because I suspect, that from there they come! - Vegeta said.

-I Understand! Though with me, and space ship will show you!

Woman conducted prince to place where ship stood. Vehicle was large. Bulma showed Saiyan how this ship serves itself .

-This red button serves in to passage "Hiper space", I used this transferring weapon to constructing of this device all, what will find itself in field of his activity! Success!

Bulma went out before ship and she looked how prince Vegeta flies away . Saiyan took Senzu and he changed wear out gloves on new with itself a bit.


	16. Saga II: Chapter 2

The Warriors of Universe!

Saga II: Narset!

Chapter 2:

Vegeta came to Corusant and he went ashore quickly. Saiyan never he was not on this planet, but much about her he heard. Corusant were called "Centre galactic", thanks to this set himself with no effort into crowd. It goes streets, it acts to as pub, it wants because to inquire something about this strange block, which found to inquire easily about different things at last enemies, and in pub. One pub, to which he reached this "Keratohen". He entered dikes. In mean unmerciful noise reigns. Saiyan looks about after interior and it sees, that it is from him of some passages to further rooms. Warrior entered to main room with bar. And it looks about , but he noticed interesting nothing. He passed so to next room where of fight were held one on one, and at least it eats itself it looked how and where competitors spent outside fights. Fights rolled on arena. When he entered he went himself exactly onto fight, which was really hopeless. Still yet nothing knows about strange block. Walk approached to organizer, which was not satisfied sale this, that somebody breaks him.

-Leave! - He hissed.

-What you know this? - Saiyan said showing this block.

-You have this how? - "Organizer" whispered walk.

-I Found! - Warrior said.

-Be successful to "Eduard" of dikes succeed dressed in golden armours man, that " you Rank" sends, and it will conduct you to place, which you look for . - Rank, said and he left prince even not thanking.

When he reached to " Edwena" entered to mean and man looked for in golden armour. He approached to him.

- Me Rank sends. - Saiyan growled.

-This way, though with me. – guy said.

Vegeta conducted to large building. In this of building he introduced him to as rooms, this room this office. Saiyan guessed, that in he hit onto organizations of paid killers. Now it will talk itself from one from responsible for placing of orders and accepting of new members of organization. This guy, which of him brought he left. Saiyan is from in peace a Twilek, which is here "Official". Saiyan throws found block and it looks on dangerously onto desk "Official".

-This Hansa belonged to group?! – Joy said.

-Not only this I have! Look also on this! - Saiyan said and he threw Fridays of killers onto table of remain of broken weapon. - Who of you hired! - Saiyan added.

-This I can not say! - Terrify Joy groaned, it knows that if this individual bumped off Hansa and his team, this he does not have no chances.

-This way ?! I am sure, that soon you will change sentence! - Saiyan hissed cursedly oneself smile.

After some minutes he went out having inquired oneself, that killers strange guy hired, which introduced himself as Jaken and he said, that it comes from Terent. Saiyan flew onto this planet.


	17. Saga II: Chapter 3

The Warriors of Universe!

Saga II: Narset!

Chapter 3:

Vegeta went ashore Terent and he took himself research this behind Jaken on planet. Saiyan does not unite this Jaken and it does not have notion, why he hired against him of killers. Saiyan feels, that it has itself this to inquire. It knows one will make all, to inquire who is this Jaken what from him and it wants. Prince has strange foreboding, that this Jaken did not happen alone. It suspects, that Jaken is only messenger. After behind this he inquired, that Jaken in conversation with this guest from killers he used words "Narset", what means after Saiyans "victory", though this mythical sword Narset could crumpling on thought, called otherwise Sword of Victory, this very prince strikes. This was most important information this Joy even he did not know how this was essential thing. Prince looks for something Jaken on this planet onto subject. It flies above mountains. It flies slowly and low near at hand above mountains. Saiyan does not know why this Jaken depended this way to put to death him. And whether this common with this mythical Demonic War something has. Vegeta knows myth about this Demonic War perfectly, how he was child he heard him over and over yet on native planet. One once, when he had two years somewhere.

"Sure day already two years old prince has occupations from old Saiyans mentor, which speaks him what about this it is been known about first Saiyans king.

-Demonic War?! - He asked surprised prince.

- This way , prince! Demonic War this great conflict was, in which Saiyans included themselves under they lead first Saiyan of king Vegeta, your ancestor, prince! - Mentor said.

-Whether much it is been known about this war? - Boy asked.

- It passed so many time, that truth blurred herself a bit in guesses. Well-known facts as imaginations are! How was it really nobody to end knows! - Mentor said.

-Who with who fought? - Child asked.

-After one side of strange called creature demons, and after second many then living races, in this and our race, which founded own kingdom then only just ! - Mentor said and he told prince all what knew about battles.

-Narset?! - prince said.

-This way, this having accord to alls of remittances historic powerful magic weapon, sword. Unfortunately Narset got lost near at hand after Demonic War. Late nobody saw this weapon already! - Mentorsaid.

On this he jumped himself this occupations."

Prince looks for answer onto question what caused, still that unknown him people wants him of destructions. What can have this Jaken against him? It has itself this to inquire.


	18. Saga II: Chapter 4

The Warriors of Universe!

Saga II: Narset!

Chapter 4:

During that time on Earth. Chici visited she visited Bulma, alone. They speak at coffee and cake. Both speak about all and about nothing. On Earth it is calmly, yet somewhere in space they started events, which they can threaten whole universe. Goku repeated training (24h) in ROTS.

In this alone time Vegeta looks for on Terent this Jaken. After some minutes of flight Saiyan way barricaded oddly looking individual.

-I found of you, Saiyan! - Jaken said.

-Why you looked for me? - Vegeta said.

-To you of destructions! Get ready to death , Saiyan! - Hardly Jaken this said prince attacked and he thrusted him into nearby mountain. Saiyan changed in SSJ4 and he raised himself into air finished to fights, blow Jaken did not cause him of harm quickly. How Jaken knows who is Vegeta and why it wants him of destructions? Does have it this a relationship with this Narset? Fight started.

-I See, that you want to fight as Super Saiyan! - Jaken said sharp tone.

- You Know about Super Saiyan! - Saiyan said smiling oneself into characteristic way. Saiyan is finished to share.

-Even form Super Saiyan will not help you! - Jaken said.

- You judge really, that you will conquer me? - Saiyan said.

-This way, I will conquer you, Super Saiyan! - Jaken said.

They began to fight.

Vegeta released Renzoku Rain in Jaken. Jaken avoids bullets. In sure moment number of bullets began to come down . Then also Vegeta kicked Jaken into underbelly this way that Jaken flew away on nearby he broke mountain and her. Jaken got up quickly and alone prince attacked. They fight in short-circuit. In sure moment they rebounded from itself .

-I will not lose even from Super Saiyan! - Jaken said firm voice.

-This will turn out ! - prince said. Vegeta all the way gold weather with blue discharges, surrounds so as behind every together when it transforms itself in SSJ4 and one can not off level of her on this off from SSJ4, and what stranger alone survival of this level from "Eternal" weather does not take energy at all . Use because Jaken qualifications Super Saiyan only in the face of SSJ4?


	19. Saga II: Chapter 5

The Warriors of Universe!

Saga II: Narset!

Chapter 5:

Jaken attacked prince, but Saiyan blocked blow and he led out quick double, which was custom. In Jaken hit into underbelly this way strongly, that it threw away enemy to back. Yet Jaken got up quickly. Enemy attacked. Vegeta and Jaken fight with itself . Fight is fierce. Exchange of blow is intensive. They fight about victory.

After long exhaustive fight Vegeta conquered Jaken. Saiyan destroyed enemy Final Flash. For walls prince Senzu took. Saiyan looked himself after region and strange building saw. Not striking he entered himself to mean. This was a temple. It goes after stone job. It been after some time to strange doors. It approaches to them and it opens. In room, to which they drove, on rise sword lay. Prince Saiyan approached to him and he looked sword, from now he recognized him, he found mythical weapon, he found Narset, Sword of Victory. It knows, that to can itself help him it has to pass test of courage favorably. Vegeta knows on what this test of courage relies perfectly.

"To prove himself prove one should value to dip blade Narset in blood from own heart, if it does not have dikes of fear this will pass itself favorably test of courage"

Prince firm movement Narset took to hands. He directed blade into own breast and firm movement he thrusted himself into heart. Hardly this he made, and from sword light extracted itself , which surrounded it. From beginning it was red, but it changed colour on blue quickly.

During that time ruler of demons Arter sent army of own demons onto earth. On Earth nobody expects attack. Yet for sure warriors will fight. Even if they do not expect attack. Absence nor Earth Vegeta yet it weakens defenders of planet. Attack of demons on Earth started in some places simultaneously. So as Arter ordered.

In palace of ruler of demons, to Artera a servant approached and he bow himself ruler.

-Master, Jaken was killed ! - Servant said.

-And he brought Super Saiyan to Narset! Perhaps alone to be he had himself to occupy him! – Arter said.

-Master, this Saiyan gave himself test of courage! If it will pass her favorably this Narset will conquer! This sword already once almost you be killed you! - Servant noticed.

-I Know about this! - Arter said. "I lived then only because, that I have time to throw excommunication, which he had to weaken Saiyan to following real of births time Super Saiyan, and I was to awake with moment when he will reach level Super Saiyan. Unfortunately I came round weaken and I have to recover full moons of powers before collation!" thought Arter.


	20. Saga II: Chapter 6

The Warriors of Universe!

Saga II: Narset!

Chapter 6:

Earth is attacked through army of demons Artera. Army divided herself on four under they clad. One Satan of City attacked. Two mountain in region of house Goku. Three West Capital. Four waste, on which Piccolo coached. Onto them they stood up way: in Satan of City Gohan and Buu. In West Capital Trunks, Goten, Yamacha, Schinan and Chaos Kuririn This. In mountains Goku. In waste Goku. They fight with enemies best how they know. They fight in defence of planet. Najsilniejsi attacked Goku. Goku changed in SSJ2. And it fights from twenty strong and band of weak enemies. Weak did away quickly. From strong he got tired twenty a bit . After some minutes he conquered them. Different also they advised themselves with own enemies, though they became Trunks and Goten must to fusion. Kaio informed warriors, that behind attack ruler of demons Arter stood and he remembered them about Demonic War. They met in CC, to discuss this what did they inquire and from let's fork out they inquired this what said her Vegeta before own travel into space. Kaio offered himself , that will look for Vegeta and that will deliver him what is up on Earth.

During that time Arter recovers full moons of powers.

During that time in temple, in which hide Narset is. After some time blue light disappeared and to look Saiyan prince was, which stood, and before him sword rose. Only, that now runs of blade they rose bloody red colour. He drew out hand and Narset took into her. On clothes and body prince did not become no trace of test of courage. Saiyan with sword in hand went out from temple.

Quickly Kaio contact with him and he informed him about events on Earth. Vegeta returned quickly onto earths. He summarized dikes this what achieved. Bulma prepared sheath to Vegeta could hide Narset in her. Bulma now in pregnancy. Somewhere in third month.

They were not measured out place of concealment Artera in state. They decided to coach solidly and to be in ambulance service in case following attacks, and Kaio offered himself , that it will be he tried to find this place.


	21. Saga II: Chapter 7

The Warriors of Universe!

Saga II: Narset!

Chapter 7:

Heroes coach intensely. After half year Bulma give birth daughter, which got Bra onto name. It has outlines of face, colour of hairs and ears after mother. It has also brown tail. Girl is halfsaiyan.

Somewhere after two years. Vegeta coaches normally, and Trunks flew to Goten, to to practice together. Arter personally CC attacked, to finish off Vegeta. Prince fights as SSJ4. Fight is obstinate, yet Saiyan has superiority. When prince is close destruction Artera. Demon notices small Bra standing in garden under tree and in her of direction powerful stream of energy ki lets go . Vegeta flew and Bra curtain. Arter used chance and he ran away . When dust dropped. To look Saiyan was curtain's girl. Bra threw herself Vegeta onto necks and oneself to him she hugged.

-Dad, I love you! - Bra lisped out .

Vegeta SSJ4 smile sincerely to daughter. Trust Bra moved his heart. Arter ran away , but not he could hinder him and to rescue Bra simultaneously. Saiyan knows, that he chose justly.

Arter understood, that it has to strengthen itself if I want to conquer Super Saiyan. It does not understand how he could lose this way easily. He had happiness, that this small halfsaiyan girl was there, which he attacked, to turn round attention Saiyan and can run away .

Event of this day they alarmed warriors very. They will be they had to be careful more.

Arter in own palace. It gets ready to be finished to final collation, which has to follow once. Ruler of demons understood, that only way onto victory this finding endermal of fruit, which this who of him will eat it gives incredible power. It has look this fruit. Because own servant onto researches of garden Argos sent, where this fruit grows.

Small Bra does not show interest arts of fight as yet , though strong from ordinary man is considerably.


	22. Saga II: Chapter 8

The Warriors of Universe!

Saga II: Narset!

Chapter 8:

Crafty attack of ruler of demons made sure warriors, that they should discuss some thing. They met in CC. They established, that they have to be careful more.

During that time Arter rent three criminals (Issera, Orvela and Kamela), to Bra snatched small.

Sure day, when small alone she played in garden, and her father and brother flew to devilish desert on small sparing, rent bandits snatched small and they were successful to prepared hiding-places on different planet quickly earlier. They closed small in little room . They did not penetrate why they have to snatch small girl, after they made this for what them were paid and this much. Girl began to weep loudly. She was nervous. Isser noticed, that small hide under dress brown queue has.

-What this?! This small can not be Saiyan?! - Surprise Isser said.

-Possible, that halfsaiyan is! - Orvel pushed.

-On it has surely but a bit blood Saiyans! - Kamel noticed consciously.

You will disappear she uncovered Bra, Bulma really after half hour. First alone she looked for her, and late after return they looked for Vegeta and Trunks into three. They did not find her. Vegeta not even Trunks they did not manage intuitions of her of energy. Vegeta goes furious and if kidnappers fell in his hand worthless this would be them fate. Especially, that found Bra's snatched ribbon.

-Let only kept them in own hand, this they will regret, that they live at all ! - Furious Vegeta threw to let's fork out like he wanted to comfort her. Bulma wept pressing to breast ribbon, which today in the morning alone bound on hairs of daughter. She did not know who can want to harm her. She looked on Vegeta, which from fury after it bore. Trunks also he was nervous, but resoluteness more self-possessed from father.

-I Think, that behind this it can be responsible this demon, which dad, he conquered some days this! - Trunks affirmed.

-Arter?! This way this could plan him! He noticed, that I protected Bra then own body, so he think motion could, that if it will cause, that she will disappear, this I light the way whole own to find attention to her and it has rights! Let only it will fall in my hand, and end with him! I will finish off him in most painful way what is possible at all! - Vegeta said.

During that time on different planet small halfsaiyan girl weeps desperately, what irritates kidnappers already.


	23. Saga II: Chapter 9

The Warriors of Universe!

Saga II: Narset!

Chapter 9:

Snatch Bra was sad, but most important event.

-We suspect, that this Arter stands Bra behind snatch! - Piccolo said.

-Let only kept in own hand this what this made! - Vegeta threatened loudly, which was in horrid mood, that nobody this way even nobody did not try to calm down him.

After some hours Kaio found place of loch of Bra and informed Vegeta about this, which how only he inquired where they hold awhile his daughter he smile cursedly, what meant, that kidnappers in moment will be poor. Vegeta was successful onto planet, on which Bra held awhile . How did he reach onto this planet this became him yet only finding of her and liberation, and just and to give it has lesson kidnappers yet.

Irritated kidnappers closed two years girl in soundproof room, because they could not bear her of cry. They did not make yet her of serious harm.

After some hours Vegeta found hiding-place of kidnappers. He entered surely to mean smiled oneself into horrid way, into way, which did not mark for his enemies of best's nothing. Three of kidnappers was not get up anything made Vegeta and Saiyan he finished off them very roughly. He looks daughter late, which onto his view was glad very and at once she stopped to weep. Prince he led out from daughter and he took her with return to house from there . Thinking, that if behind this really Arter stands this will regret this, that he raised hand on Bra. Vegeta calmed himself down a bit , because Bra is safe again at home.


	24. Saga II: Chapter 10

The Warriors of Universe!

Saga II: Narset!

Chapter 10:

During that time envoys Arter look garden Argos and they informed own ruler about this. Ruler of demons arrived to this of garden, to conquer endernal fruit. Garden this is huge to this space in him is completely different than in different places, this way that finding of this fruit can occupy even from some weeks. Arter knows, that his plan of reversal of attention Super Saiyan from him can be effective highest by more than ten hours, because it will manage to find small surely late already. It seeks this fruit very intensely. It knows, that it has time little. And it has to find this fruit quickly. It remembers Demonic War. And error one from his generals Sargas, which recklessly what form kingdom Saiyan ( attacked not long ago or have then a 200 years), and one king Saiyan turned out real Super Saiyan. Sargas was killed first real from hand Super Saiyan, which he did not value during fights, this alone error Jaken made much late only in relation to second in history real Super Saiyan, which was far in straight line first. Arter never it will not forget fight, which he rolled down then, when he was not killed almost, and it turned out here yet, that new Super Saiyan is considerably best from own ancestor. This way, that he had save oneself escape once already. Ruler of demons yet it does not give up . It wants to master universe, and only Super Saiyan armed in Narset can hinder him. New Super Saiyan came 30.06.372 r onto world exactly. This era about hour 18:31:21 as only son of king Saiyan, which in that moment sat down on throne and mother deriving Saiyan women was oneself from straight line from daughter of first king, because into them child blood been of first king, regenerated herself because in him bound themselves onto return divided genes of son and daughters of first king Saiyan. This way two Super Saiyan dust the same genotype how one Super Saiyan. This genotype makes possible transformation in final, real form Super Saiyan. Thus many years and generations this information became divided and locked, because only full information could become used. He could this power use again only last clean blood Saiyan of king's tribe, last male of this tribe, with clean blood.


	25. Saga II: Chapter 11

The Warriors of Universe!

Saga II: Narset!

Chapter 11:

Some hours, after return Vegeta from Bra to house, Arter found this fruit, which looked for , he tore off him and he ate. Power of ruler of demons became enlarged. He was already finished to final duel about universe. This fight will decide whether it will be successful ruler of demons to take control at last above universe. Time to he attacked earths. Already plan of attack has. It has to occupy something of friends of own enemy, to they could not help him in duel. It will send so squads of own servants to they attacked earths, and he in this time duel will roll down from Super Saiyan.

When they started he instructed attacks, Vegeta, firm tone, to hide Bulma and Bra in special shelter under CC and together with Liquor he flew to fight. Way Arter threatened them.

-Trunks, fly to place of attack! - Vegeta instructed accepting SSJ4.

Trunks entered on SSJ2 and fly away not stopped by Arter. Vegeta took out Narset from sheath. And he looked onto enemy. They began to fight. After some blow, they rebounded from itself .

-You Strengthened yourself from our last meeting! - Saiyan said insensible tone.

Prince Saiyan fights with ruler of demons, about this to rescue universe.

Fight is obstinate. Both warriors fight with all the might. Fight, which it can decide only one thing.

After some time attack subordinate Arter became gone and warriors flew to help Vegeta in fight with ruler of demons. They came in moment, when Vegeta thrusted sword straight into heart of demon and he destroyed him finally behind help of magic, which was in Narset. Saiyan was wounds heavily. After some minutes body of demon disappeared, and Saiyan fell unconscious, losing by the way form SSJ4, onto earths. Sword fell near him. Warriors quickly flew to lying unconsciously prince and they gave him they Senzu, his wounds, but from as reason he did not recover consciousness yet. Goku took him on hand, to carry him to house , and Trunks took Narset and he put to sheath from earth. After attainment to CC.

-Whether already after all? - Bulma called out onto them view. - What from Vegeta? - She added seeing unconscious prince on hands Goku.

-We do not know. For walzs from Arter, he lost consciousness. We gave him Senzu, but only wounds hearty him, and not he recovered consciousnesses. - Piccolo said.

-Goku, you can carry him onto mountain, it will show you way. - Bulma said and she went onto mountain, and Goku with Liquor went for her. She entered to sleeping peace, and Goku put Vegeta on bed, and Trunks leaned sword about wall.

-What stood itself dad? - in tears voice heard and really they noticed then, that Bra is with them in peace. Bulma approached to daughters and her she hugged.

-Your dad sleeps, love. - Bulma said softly. And she led out her from peace. Prince left alone in peace. Armour and clothes Saiyan is whole wear out.


	26. Saga II: Chapter 12

The Warriors of Universe!

Saga II: Narset!

Chapter 12:

A time late when friends lowered CC already. Trunks took sister onto walk, to Bulma could calmly "Give an examination " Vegeta. When they went after garden, suddenly Bra stopped herself and she looked attentively onto older brother.

-Trunks, what stood itself , when you flew with dad? - She said.

-Bra, we divided ourselves , because dad wanted this way ! Dad after is very tired after difficult fight and how I will sleep myself this all will return to norm a bit ! - Trunks said to calm down little sister.

-But I heard, that Senzu even it did not help here! - Bra said, which though small was very intelligent. - Mum also she tried me to calm down into this way, but I know what this Senzu is! - Girl added and she cried.

Trunks without word squat at sister and he permitted to oneself to him she hugged. Bra such calm maintenance Trunks after some minutes calmed down on so many , that she stopped to weep, though she was sad still.

-Bra, listen! Senzu not always she happened we wanted and I think, that after all Senzu is not able to restore consciousness warrior from now, which fought and he won with large sacrifice with ruler of demons. I am sure, that already before long dad will wake up! - Trunks said to Bra.

-Why you think this way ? - His sister asked.

-Straight this dad never it does not pretend to be! - Trunks said and he smiled to sister.

During that time Vegeta dust strange dream.

"A city, in him millions Tsufuls, it is attacked by a few hundred Saiyan. Evening is. Tsufuls shoot from laser's weapon. Already to it seemed, that they will defend themselves , when on sky he appeared moon in full moon and Saiyans changed in Ozaru. This was carnage. About dawn it was already after Tsufuls, and Saiyans mastered own native planet, which they divided together from Tsufuls for ages." stirred

Prince lightly through dream. It sleeps further.

"Darkness of him surrounds picture of ruins of city replace through black off.

-Prince Vegeta! - Familiar voice heard behind itself , this his voice such what dust as same years was.

He turned astounded and he saw himself in age of five years such what he was clothes then in this, in which he went then.

-What does this all mean? Who are you? - Saiyan said.

-I am you in a way! Not hearty wound from your of soul! - Shadow said.

-What wound on my of soul?! - Saiyan astonished himself .

-Which this you try to drown incessant training and fight up to here ! Do not unite yet you, prince Saiyan? - Shadow said.

-Death my father and destruction of my planet! - Saiyan said.

-This way! Frezer killed king Saiyan and destroyed planet Vegeta! You remember how this it stood itself , I know about this memory does not permit part of your soul to grow , I I am this part, but not you have to forget it suffices, about this that oneself with this you will reconcile! And this way already this you will not change! I know what was then for worst you, because this is all the time in me! This feeling of helplessness was! You were not afraid! You do not know fear! We can help ourselves mutually! I you in liberation oneself from demons of past, and you will permit me to join with the rest of own soul, from which then onto return this me this event separated! Not you created me consciously in own own soul! - Shadow said.

-What do you have on thought! - Saiyan said.

-We are now in your mind! I am from former here, and your consciousness in state hit deep dream here! I became separated, partly from this consciousness and this should not occur itself ! Yet one can this to repair! Now after many years it can you are finished already, in order to leave past on own place and in order to wound on your of soul healthy! - Shadow said.

-How this wound could come into being at all? Why always I had strong character! - Saiyan said.

-Just strong it did not permit character, he because to turn out you of sadness and despair, and extinguished this feeling they caused rising of wound! - Shadow said.

-What can I now to make? - Saiyan said.

-In mind pictures will appear, and you have to look them, even this, which you tried to push yourself down into abyss of oblivion, up to here and especially this because this remembrances are me! - Shadow, said and as soon as this made darkness began to disappear, and he appeared fragment of planet Vegeta, three days before destruction by Frezer. Look five-year-old prince flying among clouds. He became himself attacked through aggressors, prince of weapon suddenly bravely, but in sure moment he felt prick in frame and half-conscious fall, aggressors of him caught and they transported to capsule, which Frezer got themselves onto ship, which ordered to snatch boy. Dikes him was closed in small room."


	27. Saga II: Chapter 13

The Warriors of Universe!

Saga II: Narset!

Chapter 13:

Vegeta stays unconscious already from two days.

Bra staje more and more more sad and openly this it proves, while Trunks reminds own father and this all lives in loneliness, it is careful very because, that it does not permit itself onto showing of weakness, it is careful because, that it is not already why child. Nobody knows why Vegeta does not recover consciousness.

Vegeta all the way this strange dream has. In this dream death sees own father and extermination of own planet. As soon as this picture saw in dream he changed himself diametrically.

"Again emptiness, darkness.

-You understand already, prince, I see, that we can this way so onto return to stand itself unity! You will keep own character, remembrances and power, but stopping of you to wound past this! - He said he observed shadow and prince how shadow from five years old grows until he looked at last how he. - Already time! - Shadow added adult voice already and he joined from prince."

Vegeta woke up after two days of dream. He opened eyes and he saw, that it lies on bed in peace in CC. Hour 18:00 was already. He got up , shower took and he dressed himself , he took also Narset. And he went down onto hole.

In living room small Bra wept just very and alls tried to comfort her, because nobody in first moment Vegeta did not notice.

- It stood itself Bra, something? - Vegeta asked daughter and really they noticed him then.

-Dad! – halfsaiyan girl called out and she ran over to father.


	28. Saga III: prolog

The Warriors of Universe!

Saga III: Star Gems!

Prologue:

Star Gems this unusual stones, every from them huge power has, all yet different. It exists this stones very much.


	29. Saga III: Chapter 1

The Warriors of Universe!

Saga III: Star Gems!

Chapter 1:

From moment "return" Vegeta passed day. On Earth all rolls normally. Nobody forebodes, that extermination of planet Vegeta lived more Saiyans and that they settled on lay on out ears planet. Still remaining yet warriors. Them leader a Gebaska was, which was far cousin Vegeta. They coached from day, which of dikes they arrived, though then this was just handful, this now they multiplied. By many years they avoided renown, from reason Frezer, because they were behind less strong onto collations. How did they gain larger power this already Frezer did not live. Much from them SSJ reached, in spite of this little pretended to reach itself SSJ2, and SSJ3 this only Gebaska. Planet, on which they stopped themselves Zandarm was called . Living on her Saiyans did not have notion about "Earthly" Saiyans. Cores inhabitants Zandarm were excellent research workers and they uncovered after some time , that tails make impossible you will reach by Saiyans "Full" of power (SSJ). This way, that many Saiyans deprived itself them. Form SSJ named for political correctness "Golden-haired Saiyan".

Somewhere year late.

Chichi give birth twin, two daughters. From outlines of face to her similar. Halfsaiyans girls did not have tails. Dusts black hairs and eyes. They were born enough strong. They are outright identical. They got Noriko and Ryiko onto name. Son Noriko and Son Ryiko.

After five years.

Goku coaches with daughters and with granddaughter. Gohan works in a school as teacher. Goten makes an appointment all the time for dates, so as Trunks.

In CC, Bulma laboratory looks through and it notices you will disappear dragon radar, though he could himself disappear somewhere after all.

During that time on distant planet strange individual speaks Saiyan with beautiful woman.

-I Know you look for about this of who! I will say you if you will bring me one thing! - He said strange.

-What do you want! - Saiyan said.

-Lady Scharlot, you will be successful onto earths and you will find dikes such stone! - He said giving her removal. - This Star Gem! - He added.

-Agreement! - Scharlot said even not suspecting, that people, which it looks for it been on Earth.


	30. Saga III: Chapter 2

The Warriors of Universe!

Saga III: Star Gems!

Chapter 2:

Scharlot left own capsule at once onto earths. After some days she came onto place. Capital went ashore in city from 10.000 of km from West. Exactly in this time it was a broadcasted in television ceremony in this locality. Bulma this she looked, and to this in moment of landing to peace Vegeta entered, which as soon as he saw who gets out from this capsule, he ran out from house and he flew dikes quickly. Dressed was in own armours and sword Narset bears at itself. In 60 seconds he came onto place, this way that he found himself on the spot before she have time to make something. Saiyan woman looks about after place, in which she went ashore , and how she saw, that somebody to her flies she looks him attentively.

-Vegeta?! - Woman shouted and she rose to him. - This really you?! - she added own happiness.

-This way, mother. - Vegeta said after Saiyan to Lady Scharlot.

-What at you? - She asked.

-Many changed itself . - He said.

-Most important Something occured itself ? - She asked.

-This way , some most important thing! - He answered smiled oneself. - I Think, that to recognize of some peoples. - He added.

- You Tied yourself with somebody? – Saiyan woman asked.

-This way , mother. - Vegeta said.

And they flew. Vegeta drives.

-What she is? – Saiyan woman said.

-Nice it is and character has, which it will not give to describe itself , she has

Bulma onto name. - Saiyan said.

-And this way by the way this whether I became grandmother? - Scharlot said.

-This way , mother. Trunks has 18 years, and Bra has 8 years! – he said.

-No from them Saiyans of name does not have! – Saiyan woman noticed.

-I Know, mother. This Bulma granted them this names, about already almost we came. - He said, when he saw, that already Capital came to West. They found themselves over CC and they went ashore quickly. Bulma first loudly asked Vegeta, what this all means.

-You had rights. - Scharlot said to Vegeta loudly and in intelligible tongue also by Bulma.

-Bulma, I want you to introduce my mother! - prince said and Bulma looked oddly on Saiyan woman and for moments she could not say nothing from shock. Really after moment she recovered.

-With pleasure me! - Bulma said.

-Where now Trunks and Bra are? - Vegeta said.

-Trunks flew to Goten, and Bra is in school. But let's enter to mean. In moments dinner will be. It can so we will talk then! - Bulma said.

At dinner Saiyan of all most important event summarized. Scharlot showed also removal.

-Oh, I think, that Bra should return to house in moments! Already 15:00 is! - Bulma noticed.

Really after moment of doors they opened and to house eight-year halfsaiyan entered.

-Bra, go here! - Vegeta called out her.

-Already! - Girl said entering to peace. And Saiyan woman noticed sit in peace.

-Bra, Today she came flying my mother, or your grandmother onto earths! It is here! - Vegeta said to daughter.

-Greet, Bra! - Scharlot said to a bit speechless granddaughter. Saiyan woman got up ripe to girl and she look her. - It Looks completely how you, Bulma. - She added.

-This way, for me it has only queue and larger power than usual landed proprietors adorn with verdure! - Vegeta said smile oneself under nose.


	31. Saga III: Chapter 3

The Warriors of Universe!

Saga III: Star Gems!

Chapter 3:

From day of arrival Scharlot passed some days and she recognized familiar alls of own son already. Saiyan woman settled in CC.

Scharlot for sure Kamesenin did not become fond , she did not make away him almost, after this how he patted her after bottom and he had happiness, that Vegeta this way this he did not see, though alone Saiyan woman was able herself to advise with him. Scharlot recognised, that friends and "Family" Vegeta for sure they are not usual inhabitants of Earth. Saiyan woman did not begin even to look for this of Star Gem, though she remembered Vegeta and all about this how in she hit onto earths. It does not have notions, that this strange individual, which caused, that in she hit it will make them yet troubles onto earths. Scharlot has 66 years.

Somewhere after year.

Bulma give birth son, which looks how Vegeta, it has black hairs and eyes and brown tail. Boy got Vegeta junior onto name.

Chichi give birth daughter, which has black hairs and eyes and it does not have tail, and it has outlines of face after mother. Onto name Diana got Diana, Son.

Junior and Diana were born one day. Both are healthy and strong children.

Scharlot when she saw she smile younger grandson and she said, that it looks this way alone how his father in his age. Bulma oneself on this she laugh and she said, that since this way small this should get Vegeta junior onto name.

Vegeta from Kakarotto prepared themselves small sparing. They co-ordinated, that they will fight without transformations. Desert fight on Devilish. Fight is even. Fight of two largest rivals and friends simultaneously. Blow dodges, blocks… whole fight rolls in rapid pace. Fight finished herself draw.

Late both flew to CC, where with a few days 's visit she entertained Chichi and Goku with family. Goku gave to induce himself Vegeta onto small sparing.

During that time somewhere far in space.

This individual what proposed Scharlot "Co-operations" gave order, which has to cause, that earths it will lower two bests' warriors, only it will be he could conquests then this on what depends him.

-Do not make this, I ask. - Young girl said to him. - This one can to settle into different way! Do not wrong different even then, when you want to save whole galaxies! - She added sad voice.

-Unpleasantly me, Ellendis, I will not change sentence! - Individual said about name Eol.

-You Commit error, dad. - She purred under nose come out Ellendis. - Even you do not know how large. - Girl added whisper.

Ellendis will make all, to care own father from consequence of his plan. Get up is not to hold back snatches of two kids, because this stood itself already. Children harm, did not stand herself but this and this way horrible.

Earth.

Warriors when they reached to CC. They noticed broken furnitures it was not at home in living room to this of nobody. Parents let's fork out go somewhere. Trunks, Bra, Goten, Noriko, Ryijo together with from Scharlot they flew onto bivouac. At home , when they went out former only Chichi and Bulma with youngest children, and now they disappeared. Saiyans look for a hands. Vegeta noticed a locket with broken chainlet with inscription "Happiness is on Corusant". To this a electronic block, from which after inserting to reader, Vegeta read short informations about Star Forces of Coreworld. This it sufficed, to two of heroes left space ship to Corusant. Vegeta before outlet put reserves and he took with itself to ship "small" reserve Senzu.

During flights. Because they had to fly without kiper of space, because this drive was inefficient, though all different acted without accusation.

-Vegeta, what you know about Corusant? - Goku said.

- Planet Corusant this, which is one great city. Called is "centre galactic". It is capital of republic. – prince said and looking attentively onto friend.

-And this republic? - Goku said.

-Union of many planets of one galaxy. It stands on guard of peace. - prince said.

-It Sounds well. - Kakarotto said.

-Yet and in republic one can to meet different dirty dogs . - Vegeta said bringing Goku to reality from land of dreams.

-I Saw how you wrote something on card and you left her in CC. What was this? - Goku said.

-Short information for different, if they returned to CC. Kakarotto, how we will come onto place, "Questioning" leave me and oneself in this do not throw in . - prince said.

During that time Ellendis suspects, that something father this way from her, because he changed himself not long ago very. Ellendis is talented fairy. Yet what does not know oneself really Eol stood. And why it wishes Star Gem this way very, which makes possible opening gate between worlds. This gem been exactly on Earth. It knows, that her father directed two Saiyan on Corusant and Forces of Coreworld casted down suspicion on Star. It has to make something, to not to admit to receive to bad luck . And not it can lower this places, at least as yet . Till it will sure all as to own suspicions. As yet snatched they are safe, but this can change itself . Ellendis does not know where they are been closes and even at use of powerful sorceries it was successful her only to conquer informations, that this K is somewhere in sector-10 galaxy Sonex. Or very far from Corusant in completely different galaxy.


	32. Saga III: Chapter 4

The Warriors of Universe!

Saga III: Star Gems!

Chapter 4:

Week late trey returned to CC of the bivouac and they found mess in living room and only short written by Vegeta note, onto subject this what occured itself .

-Dam! - Trunks, bewitched when this read, perhaps alls shared his sentence.

-It does not have to fly meaning to Corusant! - Scharlot noticed, which in spite nervousness thought soberly. - And we will not reach dikes this way before them, and how Vegeta will occupy itself "to make sure" of them to speaking, this effective lowland will be much we! - She added.

In this alone time. Saiyans came onto place. They reached to Corusant. They got out from ship.

-Never something such I did not see! - Goku noticed.

-This nothing such! - Vegeta affirmed. - Go mums to settlement sure business! - Older Saiyan added.

Prince drives friend among, full different creatures, streets. In spite , that he was early morning, Corusant it tramps life, how always.

-Finding what this we look for it borders on here with miracle. - Goku purred to Vegeta.

-Untruth! It suffices, who, does know that it itself as about what to ask, Kakarotto, and I this I know! – prince said even not turn on oneself to friend. It does not suspect even, that it does not know question, which can conduct him to aim and that he became directed onto bad track. They reached to after some time "Cantin of Sold", where Vegeta inquired from sure ithorian, that organization, which it looks for she became dissolved from fifty years this. Prince, when this heard he bewitched after Saiyans. When they had to go out already from there, celebrating mask form approached to them oddly.

-You became deceived! - Phantom said.

-Who are you? - prince said.

-You, which you look for , are somewhere in sector-10 galaxy Sonex! - It said and gone.

Saiyans flew away from Corusant in direction of sector-10 galaxy Sonex. This sector contains from 500.000 of planets. This planets are scattered after space of some millions' light years.

-Vegeta, you were Sonex once in this galaxy? - Goku asked.

-This way, long ago this, on north edge of sector K-10 on planet Karyx. - prince said .

-How long ago ? - Goku said.

-A 46 years this, I had four years then. - Saiyan prince said. - Then my father had Karyx business and he took me with itself to settlement on planet.. - He added.

-Where we should begin researches? - Goku asked.

-I think, that on Karyx. This only planet in this sector, on which I was once. – Vegeta said.

-What did you make then on this planet? - Goku said.

-Well inhabit through community of research workers planet Karyx this. In this time Saiyans had "pact" from Frezer. Father flew dikes, to make sure them to work onto thing "allied army", through giving of technology, in instead behind "protection". I remember, that it protested part of inhabitants of planet and to make sure them, my father ordered concurrent us Saiyans to destroy some large cities. He asked me even do have to play readiness I and how I confirmed, this permitted to destroy me largest from design to destruction cities. During this "Game" accompanied me some Saiyans, which yet they did not interfere it happened into this what. - Vegeta said looking how face Kakarotto rises word of surprise with every his word more and more. - I do not have dikes not even friends not even allies. - He added calm tone prince Saiyan.

-Or we will be trusted in our researches only onto itself? - Goku asked.

-This way, distrust anger what do feel it will pass and onto you because that you accompany me to me! Worst is, that now who do we not know behind this answers! - prince said.

-Why from this of time it passed 46 years and many for this time changed itself. - Kakarotto said.

-This way, but this touched whole them they had people by many years to pay behind "protection" or behind this, that them attack of armies will not destroy. I know, that many oneself from this of time it changed, but this what stood itself then it was sale painful for them, to quickly about this they forgot. - Vegeta said.

-Or we can expect enmities. - Goku said, and Vegeta only he swayed head. And he looked onto indications of instruments and he put something on keyboard.

-Having accord to calculations of computer onto place we will come in five days. - Vegeta said.


	33. Saga III: Chapter 5

The Warriors of Universe!

Saga III: Star Gems!

Chapter 5:

Five days late. Saiyans came on Karyx.

Eol conquered in demand through itself Star Gem already, which to find on Earth. Thanks of his power, get up will be to send away ritual, thanks to which Deryks will free called creature from suspension between dimensions. In order to in full moon to bring Deryks, it will be he had to fold sacrifice from two innocent babies and them of mothers. Ritual will send away on Karyx.

Star Gem placed on special landing and he began to send away ritual. Gate opened and monster began to go out from her. "Sacrifice" sit in special cage, when Deryks went out between dimension's quite from gate. Eol has to fold sacrifices already, when suddenly doors open and two Saiyans enters. Yet Deryks turns out sufficiently strong, to can fight SSJ4 and Goku SSJ3 from Vegeta simultaneously.

Eol had to finish ritual already, when him field of energy surrounded, which he could not perforations. This is Ellendis. Fairy took Star Gem to hand.

-Monster, I will not permit you to destroy universe! You will return to place between dimensions, where you will not be he could harm nobody! Elania Morie Carex! - Ellendis said and as soon as he expressed incantation Star Gem shone blue light, ray from gem in he hit into monster and he closed him he came how, with return of dikes and bad sorcery, which Deryks threw on Eol he stopped to act. Heroes understood this and returned onto Earths. Meanwhile Eol and Ellendis they went own way. Karyx lowered and they were successful to own house, which been far from Karyx.


	34. Saga III: Chapter 6

The Warriors of Universe!

Saga III: Star Gems!

Chapter 6:

From return from Karyx week passed and it returned rye on Earth to norm.

During that time on Zandram, Saiyans, which of dikes settled themselves , they have own city in mountains, to this on some wastes own death-traps have how complexes call, which is called Special Bars officially. Gebaska is leader though it is not glad until such authority how preceding line of rulers Saiyans, even title of king Saiyan, did not accept if "You take" missing prince Vegeta, from now he would have larger authority than Gebaska. Saiyans live calmly on Zandram fighting between itself . Fights in death-traps are very frequent, though they are held in system "denominational".

Earth. After about three months.

Three month old Vegeta jr. He asserted oneself own first steps what he amazed own mother. Bulma did not know what to think about this, because her normal this did not seem. When Bulma worries view "super quick" of development of younger son, entered Scharlot and how she saw, that little boy goes.

-I See, that junior began to go! - She said smile oneself.

-He has really three months, this perhaps a bit behind early. They begin people often to go among 9 and 15 month of life. Trunks began to go having 6,5 of month, and Bra having 7 months. - Bulma said.

-Saiyans meanwhile usually they begin to go between 2 and 4 month of life. Vegeta asserted oneself own first steps having fourteen days, so you are not to sadden about what, with junior all right ! - Scharlot said.

-But junior is only halfsaiyan. - Bulma said.

-I know, about this! It is also son Vegeta! I do not know, do you know, but when Vegeta was in age, in which it is now junior, this let go own first ki-blast. – Saiyan woman said.

-Really?! - Bulma said.

-This way! - Scharlot said and she approached to younger grandson and throwed at him. - Interesting when you will show own talent, junior. - She added saying to very little halfsaiyan. Onto what boy looked onto her attentively, own black little eyes . Saiyan woman got up.

-I did not see Trunks long ago! Interesting where it is now? - Scharlot said.

-Surely now it sleep after loss of rest , following disco, on which he was yesterday he returned about 4:00. - Vegeta said, which went out just from training's hall and he heard question of own mother. - I do not know what he sees in this discoes! - He added silently.

-Vegeta, disquiets oneself, that with junior something is not this way. - Bulma said.

-About what it goes you? - Vegeta astonished himself and he looked onto younger son. - About I see, that he began to go! If about this goes this you do not have what to sadden itself ! - He added calmly.

-He has really three months! - Bulma said.

-I know! – Vegeta said.

- I Judge, that I must to take him to doctor! - Bulma said.

-If you have, to calm itself down! - Vegeta said.

-You meanwhile as usual insensible and cold, this way that you do not take to heart, that our child shows distressing symptoms! - Bulma said.

-Distressing symptoms?! Woman, you feel well?! Vegeta junior is good-humoured and jetting energy child, and you look for holes in whole! - Saiyan said.

-I am careful , that Vegeta has rights! - Scharlot said to let's fork out .

-But… - Bulma began to speak.

-I know, that you sadden yourself about junior! I remember what happened how Vegeta having he began fourteen days to go! Total surprise! - Scharlot said.

-Also you saddened yourself , and now… - Bulma began to speak.

-This was not this way ! We saddened ourselves then from different reason, I and father Vegeta! In day, in which Vegeta began to go on the spot Frezer spent and unfortunately it followed small "meeting" Vegeta from Frezer, in result, which Frezer aroused himself him strongly! - Scharlot said.

-You Want to say, that Vegeta thrusted himself into first troubles having fourteen days?! - Surprise Bulma said. - Fact, in such situation surely more I took to heart interest such "monster" than this going! - She added.

Nobody from them foreboded, that far in space, events began, which they will not become life without trace into them.

During that time on Zandram.

A mountain waste. It spends dikes lonely, nice Saiyan woman. Dressed it is into black trousers and black close-fitting sink. On legs black glany has. She kept queue, she did not want to give up from him. Even though it does not have husband, if she wanted she did not have to problem to find willing among Saiyans from planet Zandram. It is because daughter of king Saiyan: Vegety Carasa Amana Layro and Lady Seripy Layro from Viscatów. Onto name it has Parsley Yasai Torina Layro and Saiyans of princess. Her mother died births at her. It is older from own half brother only about two years. It has now 53 years. She had seven years, when after once last own half younger brother Saiyans prince saw, successor of throne, son of her of father and Lady Scharlot Layro from Vallaytów. It remembers him perfectly, future king: Vegeta Kyrys Sarys Onyksy Barhan Cairin Naridan Layro, only heir Saiyans of crown. She lowered family before long late planet for ever and at last here in she hit. Parsley feels, that her brother lives. She can it should fly space ship and to seek out him, at last Frezer already from former does not have. It is youngest daughter of own father, only Vegeta from whole he was her of brother and sister younger from her, though he was this prince for most important from whole brother and sister king, also as child Parsley thought, that it can not be her and her sisters, and he would suffice father only her brother.


	35. Saga III: Chapter 7

The Warriors of Universe!

Saga III: Star Gems!

Chapter 7:

Some hours late, Parsley cut down decisions already, it will instruct to to look for own brother, and at least in order to inquire what about it stood itself him. It will leave at once . She took "own ship", this alone, in which she lowered own planet and she flew away . She did not have yet none of point of attachment. She decided to taste on Narys, planet "delights", "hide-out space" dirty dog. This planet lies Nakad in galaxy. After some days she was on the spot and she went ashore in space port, where first "dirty dog" met from Czerka Corp., Which behind "service" demanded 100 appropriations and she made sure him to free stay of her of ship in this port, thanks to still well-known and loud reputation Saiyan as dangerous and "mad" of warriors.

Parsley began own researches. It is hard warriors. It looks for information.

It waits her difficult assignment. Saiyan woman goes after this planet. It goes sure step.

Planet Narys is strongly devastate planet, one can to say, that it is this one great rubbish heap. Parsley does not please this planet, but not she arrived them of conquests here as tourist, but for informations, and on Narys is easily.

On street, after which it goes, to be heard sounds of different music, which they pour themselves into one deafening clamour. Parsley Yasai Torina Layro turning attention onto clamour, which reigns on Narys. During walk a man attached her, which was nice sale how onto this planet, so he did not fit here and he looked dressed into black leather clothes oddly, somehow this way unnaturally.

-What does such nice girl make in such hole? - He astonished himself onto strange voice, smiled oneself to woman, which felt, that it should trust him, though she did not know why.

-I look for information about my missing brother. - Girl said.

-With wish I helped you if you will give me details. I am Bridge! - Young man said.

-I meanwhile I am Parsley Yasai Torina Layro and I look for my younger half brother, which has Vegeta Kyrys Sarys Onyx Barhan Cairin Naridan Layro onto name. I am Saiyan. I did not see my brother from time, when we was children, because it reached to serious tragedy and then for once last he I saw. – Saiyan woman said.

-Hm I think…, that your history is long and compiled, Parsley. - Bridge said.

-This way, but if you want we can sit down somewhere and I will tell you her, Bridge. - Parsley said.

-With wish! - Young man said.

-You Heard something about Saiyans? – Saiyan woman asked him.

-A bit, only this, that they have "monkey" tails and this, that probably oneself do not age.

This all. - Bridge said sincerely.-This truth? - He added looking onto her questioningly.

-How much years your gave me this way onto eye? - She said smiled oneself.

-Somewhere eighteen years mountain twenty. In I hit? - Bridge said.

-I Have fifty three years! - Parsley laugh.

-At… so this truth. - Bridge said.

-This way, it can we will sit down there! – Saiyan woman said and she showed bar under naked sky about name "Suren".

-Oh, this way. – Bridge said. They sat down at free table.

-Hm… like to begin here, perhaps I know already. I was born on planet Vegeta. And already in day of own births "I disappointed" of my father, which wanted crumpling of son. - Parsley said.

- Oh, your father to be very impatient! - Bridge purred.

-Oh, not. I forgot done, that us over thousand older sister, in this most half. - Parsley laugh.

-And your mother? - Bridge asked.

-Died at my births! After her of death, father tied himself from young, healthy Saiyan woman, which give birth my brother! - Parsley said.

-Can you an explain me, why for your father this way most important was, to crumpling of son? - Young man asked with curiosity.

-My father: Vegeta Caras Aman Koin Layro, crumpling continue of tribe wanted, which he could be only his son, because women of tribes do not keep. Because in moment of marriage they accept ancestral name of husband, so as for example my mother: Seripa Layro from Viscot, before marriage with my father Seripa Viscot was after all, and after marriage Seripa Layro stood herself , often for emphasis, from which of tribe it goes itself out given married woman adds herself after "new" name and name of given tribe in suitable change. In tribe Layro meanwhile she was from former one line. - Parsley said.

-This is perhaps beginning of whole history. Though you did not say me as yet about this what stood itself, that story for which your brother lost himself. - Bridge said serious tone.

-Oh this way, already to this I pass! - Parsley said and she summarized him this what knew about snatch of her of brother and about this how she lowered own planet and what happened late with her.

-Hm… this very compiled matter. - Bridge purred.

-This way. Want yet to inquire about this what is up with my brother. - Parsley said.

-Not, I know whether will help you in this effectively in state. - Bridge said.

- I Understand this! Though surely my history shook you a bit ! – Saiyan woman said.

-I would want can tell you of information really, which you look for , but unfortunately I know nothing about him. - Young man said.

-It does not harm! – Parsley said. - Perhaps I will go already! It can we will see ourselves yet! - She added wake up and gone.


	36. Saga III: Chapter 8

The Warriors of Universe!

Saga III: Star Gems!

Chapter 8:

Earth.

At home Goku and Chichi it rolls rye normally. Small Diana sleeps larger part of twenty-four hour . Noriko and Ryiko, which they have 6 years, often they coach from Goku, almost always in this trainings it participates also five-year-old Pan.

Goten has now date with one such dolly. Goten makes an appointment from nice though stupid girls.

Dining-room in CC solemn dinner lasts.

-Vegeta, never you did not remember about this what happened how in you hit to army this "monster" and how this stood itself. - Bulma said with curiosity in voice.

-Hm… this long history, but it will taste to summarize her. How you know alls, when I had five years, Frezer "destroy" planet Vegeta put down into air. Me sent onto planet Raskar, where been one from his trainings' bases V-5. Where did I spend almost whole month, I been training at cooking to "examination sweated onto soldier of army". I became sure day call out from "occupations" and I became taken onto sure planet, where I had passages this "examination". First part of this examination was enough straight and alls passed her. Exactly trusting even number was. Onto second part "examination" us was divided after into teams two. I was youngest from alls "Cadets". With me in "Peer" was Asarin ten years age from race Ziner, he was almost this way strong then how I. We had to execute row of assignments, which it will not describe wider, I will say only, that to execute them we had to co-operate, and even we had to trust ourselves extremely more. Many steams fall, beside me and Asarin second part "examination" from a few hundred steams passed only more than ten. Before us she was yet third, last part "examination", which was for us "surprise" almost to the very end. - Vegeta said.

-On what she had to rely this last part this "Examination"? - Bulma asked.

-Somewhere week after announcement of results of second round, onto planet Frezer arrived, which wanted personally " to superintend" last part "examination". Allowance on "steam" was obligatory still, though it turned out , that now it had this completely different meaning, because we did not have to co-operate, and to fight with itself to death and live. We fought me from Asarin as first day after after arrival Frezer. - Vegeta said serious voice.

-What stood itself from Asarin? - Bulma asked.

-After long and heavy fight, I hit him this way strongly, that he fell how stone to nearby lake, and that it looked, that he lost consciousness, because Frezer ordered him to look for some soldiers, they looked for him from hour and they did not find even body. At last Frezer recognised, that Asarin does not live and he made known , that this I won. I trusted this "examination", but not I was proud from this. Forestalling possible question little probably, to this lived. - Vegeta said.

-Horrible this! - Bulma purred.

-This what I said it was not yet worst from this all what stood itself . - Vegeta said.

-How this?! - Bulma whispered.

-I can once this I will explain yet, but for sure not today! - Vegeta said.

Dressed Vegeta was into black trousers and in black T-shirt. Prince remembers Asarin about last words near at hand before fight, which they were such: "No from us does not have choice! We can nothing on this to advise!", this words were real they flowed straight from his heart, but they expressed and resignation. This way Asarin was older from Vegeta, but he was then less from him "hard", this Vegeta thanks to this was " favorite " of them of fight. Now after years, when from former Frezer does not have, many changed itself , in life prince, but past still shadow throws onto present.


	37. Saga III: Chapter 9

The Warriors of Universe!

Saga III: Star Gems!

Chapter 9:

Trunks began to meet from beautiful not long ago and smart girl about name Eris. Eris has beautiful, lightly curly, brown hairs. It has eyes blue. It is slim and enough high, it is attractive girl very. Eris does not have notion about "secret family" of own boy. Trunks likes her very and often they meet. Eris has, this way alone how Trunks, 19 years.

Day for tales Vegeta. Evening Trunks has date from Eris, they have going onto a romance. Trunks brought Eris bouquet of red roses. Durations of film sit themselves by close by all the way . They went late onto romantic walk in light of stars. Trunks loved himself in Eris.

After some hours. In sure mysterious place, ship of space sure creatures can to change appearance at will.

-You Returned already! - Ares said, commander of this ship, when he saw himself teleport girl, which began moment to change late, she changed herself about green skin into woman dark, brightly green hairs and blue eyes.

-This way, captain! - Woman said.

-You brought nearer to aim in sufficient degree? - Ares asked.

-This way, he loved himself in that my form! - Eris said.

-Time so your second part of our plan introduced in rye! - Ares said.

-It is this way, captain! - Eris said and she was successful to own quarter, which is situated on this of ship.

Next day in the morning in CC.

-Junior, go down from this of tree! - Bulma shouted.

-Not! - Little boy shouted back , which is very efficient already and to this it is very obstinate.

-In this moment get off from this of tree! - Bulma shouted yet loudly. This way loudly, that until Vegeta went out from training's hall, to see what is up. And Bulma saw standing under tree, on which Vegeta junior sat, which does not have readiness to go down from him.

-You Have a problem, Bulma? - prince said.

-This way, junior slights this what I speak him! - Bulma said. - Besides alone you see, that it sits tree though I ordered him to go down from him on this! - She added.

-Junior, go to me! If how I will add to three will not be you I will go alone for you this at me! One! - Vegeta said.

-Not, I will go down! - Junior said.

-Two! - Further Vegeta counts.

-Not, it goes down! - Bulma noticed whisper.

-Three! You did not go down from this of tree, well alone for you I will come! I warned! - Vegeta purred. He raised himself into air, he rose to boy, he took him on hand and he came down onto hole. Yet boy, which struggle, it keeps still on hand, and second hand some of smack into bottom, through trousers gave him. Junior reacted on this cry from reason of pain. And really after this smacks Vegeta asserted oneself son on earth. Junior ran up to quickly let's fork out .

-And now time onto breakfast! - Bulma said.

-Breakfast! - Junior shrieked out , which at once he stopped to weep and he ran over to house.

-You could not him this to say instead of to shout him earlier, that it has descents from this of tree?! - Vegeta purred and also he went to house.

Near at hand after breakfast. Before they left yet from table.

-Dad, what this boxing is? - Junior asked.

-This such sport, in which it fights itself ! - prince said.

-You know to box? - He asked already correctly pronouncing junior.

-This way. - Vegeta answered.

-You will teach me? - Junior asked.

-Bright, son! - Vegeta said with smile.

-Cool! - Junior shouted with enthusiasm.

They were successful to garden. Vegeta showed son how fist hand and it hits. Throud at son and junior hit, and prince hand of take through boy hitting caught.

-Strongly! Hit from whole power! - Vegeta encourages.

Onto what boy began to attack quickly and from whole power what it has, yet for Vegeta power of boy is behind small to even if in small degree to threaten him.


	38. Saga III: Chapter 10

The Warriors of Universe!

Saga III: Star Gems!

Chapter 10:

Bulma looks how Vegeta spends time with junior. Bulma knows, that Vegeta never will be common landed proprietor , he survived such things, which did not dream average landed proprietors , even and after behind this she loved him such which he was. Bulma does not know yet to end of past Vegeta, it knows only, that she is dark and full suffering.

Rapturous Trunks went out from house to garden. Apparently love to Eris added him of wings. Yet Trunks does not have notion about this, that girl of him deceives.

-Trunks, you look great! - Bulma said.

-Thanks, mum! - Trunks said.

-You Choose yourself somewhere? - Bulma asked.

-So, I have meeting from Eris about hour 11:00, that is for four hours! - Trunks answered.

-You go again with her onto date?! Probably a bit it fuddled you, because after for her of world you do not see?! - Vegeta murmured.

-Trunks go blind ! - Vegeta junior snatched up words of father and he started to attach older brother.

- Younger brother , give quiet! - Trunks said.

-Trunks go blind ! - Junior attaches Trunks still. Vegeta junior started to jump near Trunks.

- I Speak stop you! - Trunks said, but already sharply depression previously.

-Trunks go blind ! - Junior play one's game.

Trunks irritates maintenance of junior more and more. Bulma and Vegeta look on whole situations with light amusing.

-Junior, silence! - Trunks said upraised voice already clearly angry aggressions of junior.

-Trunks go blind ! - Junior said.

Yet for Trunks this was behind much and he did not hold out nervously.

-Shut muzzle, punk! - Trunks shouted onto younger brother.

-Trunks, as you speak?! - Bulma said looking on Trunks. - And as to you, junior, this you did not show bests manners also?! - She said.

-Trunks go blind ! - Junior provokes further disregarding words of one's mother.

-Gr… still moment, and… - Trunks murmured under nose and he entered to house. Trunks did not want beatings of junior, and so to it finished, if this confrontation lasted longer.

-Junior, do not disregard my words! - Bulma said to Vegeta of junior, which he did not turn onto her of attention.

Vegeta junior and Diana have three and half month. Junior walks already great and it speaks, and Diana does not walk still and it does not speak.

Trunks about hour 11:00 met from Eris.

Trunks does not suspect even, that gibes of junior contain deeper sense. Trunks dazzled love really. Eris uses enamored in her of boy, to reach aim one's and one's superiors.


	39. Saga III: Chapter 11

The Warriors of Universe!

Saga III: Star Gems!

Chapter 11:

Parsley still been of one's search. On planet Narys inquired, that former army Frezer, for him of death, she disintegrated on many separate groups. Army Frezer never was uniform assemblage of scoundrels from under dark star was this rather pressed strength into sure notches. This army folded from sure quantity of formation, every from them she had one's structures, and it joined this formations only person of lord Frezer. Formation 0 was formation, which top proving myself Frezer was, this dangerous formation from everybody was most. In her ones served from most trustworthy Frezer of tray how Zarbon, Dodoria and many different as well as such, which Frezer to end did not trust Vegeta how for example . Formation 0 Frezer suffered connected most during events with death, but she gave largest number young also from everybody of formation, strong and ambitious officers, which were ruthless and they wanted to use form confusion, to take over powers. After years of conflicts he created liquids and unstable division of takings in universe.

Parsley decided to look for information about former officers from army Frezer.

Parsley flew onto planet she was Aryks, which from former "market", on which soldiers sold loots and on longer passes they played. She came onto this planet in time about week. She got out from one's ship. She get to knew quickly, that this place fulfils still one's functions. Parsley directed one's steps to pub "Dragon", most popular among officers and this from many years. Parsley therefore it has hopes, that it will meet dams of someone who knows something about Vegeta. Woman entered to this of pub. Time was enough early so it was not crowd still. Parsley sat down at bar. Bartender this some oldish twilek was.

-It was not long ago here representatives your races, woman! - Bartender said when he saw her.

-Do not speak woman to me! I am princess Saiyan! - Parsley said sharp tone to bartender. Parsley thought simultaneously, that for Saiyan of princess hardly anything they did not mean.

-I judged, that Saiyans have prince, and not princess, but who I am to oppose princess. - Bartender said.

-Saiyans have prince and as princess, you ignoramus! - Princess Parsley said.

- I see, that princess is almost so cheeky as prince! - Bartender murmured silently.

-Cheeky! - Parsley shrieked out and she measured sphere of energy into bartender. Yet it does not shoot as yet , Only it frightens him.

- I ask about forgiveness, princess! - Bartender from time started to apologize her.

-I can forgive, but in instead for sure informations! - Parsley said.

-To services, princess! - Bartender said.

-I know, that they been here and they go still here officers! You remembered some particularly? Some special event with part of soldiers? - Parsley said.

-So I remember many, but one fell me into memory most, princess! This was some 41 years ago. Sure evening to bar entered group of soldiers, among them three Saiyan was, one looked on about ten years! - Bartender said.

This was so.

"Evening was. To bar group of soldiers entered, among them three Saiyan was. Radizt, Nappa and ten years age prince Vegeta. Three Saiyan approached to bar.

-What here such child makes! - Bartender said when prince saw.

-No your business! - Vegeta said cold tone.

-On your place I would not irritate prince Saiyan! -Radizt whispered to bartender.

-Three large beer! - Nappa said and he threw amount due onto sheet.

-Obviously! - Bartender said and he poured this three beers. He had objections in ten years age boy of beer dish, but not to come in dust of readiness into disputes with officers particularly, that it did not walk about amount due, and about age.

When Saiyans drank this beer, to bar Kui approached.

-What here we have! Child pretends adult! Vegeta, juice to you he fit better! - Kui said with derision in voice.

-To come oneself here lousy mongrel and he started to yelp! - Vegeta said.

-You meanwhile you are small monkey! - Kui said.

Air stood itself suddenly very heavy, and it felt everywhere, that confrontation approaches. When already almost oneself onto itself they did not throw. In skauter Vegeta spoke voice Zarbon and called in him in front of face Frezer. Prince so he went out from pub."

-This so it was! - Bartender so he finished one's tale.


End file.
